


A Strange Love

by Crusader137



Category: The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusader137/pseuds/Crusader137
Summary: Love is truly strange. Jade never thought she would fall for Trip. Their love will be push to the limit, as many trails and tribulations comes their way.
Relationships: Roxy/Austin, Trip/Jade
Comments: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Littlest Pet Shop A World Of Our Own: A Strange Love

Author notes: Hey everyone Alphacat137 here. I am bringing you a LPS story that I hope some of you will like. This is the AWOOO version which I truly love. And forgive me if some of the character comes out a little OOC. Now with that being said unto the story.

Paw-Tucket

Jade and Roxie apartment

The sun has just risen in the sky, shining its rays all over the beautiful city of Paw-Tucket. Although the time 8:00am and most pets of Paw-Tucket is up and about. Getting their businesses ready to start the busy day. But not all pets are Jade Catkin.

Said black cat slowly open her green eyes. Jade yawn cutely and tried to stretch her body. Unfortunately her movement were stop due to a paw around her body. Jade rolled her eyes but smile a small smile.

The paw around her body belongs to no other than Trip Hamston. Now many of you are probably wonder "What the hell, why is Trip sleeping in Jade's bed?". Well the answer is quite simple really. The two friends are actually dating and have been dating for a while.

AN: Since episode 30.

Jade love how soft her…..boyfriend paws feels around her. But she wouldn't voice it. The praise would go to her mate's head and we really don't want that.

Jade decided that another hour of sleep would be okay. Jade slowly closed back her eyes, going back to sleep. It didn't last long though.

Trip slowly open his eyes and smile his big goofy smile. To say that it's weird to see and wake up sometimes with Jade Catkin in his paws is an understatement is something else. No Trip love this feeling. He just can't explain what it is but all he know is that he like it. Trip smirk a naughty smile and decided that it's about time to wake up.

Now waking up his…girlfriend can be a problem and if not handle carefully you (mainly him) can get hurt. The last time he woke up his mate in a more Trip way. Which is him making a huge noise and jumping on the bed. Which result in Jade quick cat reflexes. The scared cat grab the hamster and threw him out the window.

Trip was hospitalized for a few weeks with a sprain paw. The tough part was lying to their friends about his injury. That's right. The two friends haven't told their other friends about their relationship. Jade is just not ready yet and Trip isn't ready either…which is a shocker to both of them.

Trip lean closer to his mate and slowly moved toward her left ears. Trip slowly blew over his mate left ear, causing it to flex. The result is the black cat mumbling something under her breath. Trip smirk widen and continue to blow into his mate's ear. Jade move her head away from the hamster. But Trip wouldn't have that. The hamster decided to make the final move that will grantee in his mate waking up.

Trip began to nimble gently on his mate ear. The result was almost instant as Jade began to moan and purr in one. To say that it's the cutest and girly sound that ever came out of Jade's mouth is an understatement. Trip love the sound, it is music to his ears.

Jade turn her head towards her attacker and mildly glare at him. Trip release the black cat ear and grin at said black cat.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Laughed Trip.

"groaning….one of these days I am going to make you pay for this ear thing." said Jade with a groan.

"Yeah yeah. So what do you have plan for today?" asked Trip, already sitting up.

Jade once more rolled her eyes and began to stretch her feline body. Trip's eyes were glue to the feline every moves. Jade knew this and did a few more stretches. It started a few weeks into their dating life. Jade was stretching her body one morning and felt something was wrong. She looked up and caught Trip eyeing her every move and body.

To say that it made Jade uncomfortable is an understatement and it took her a while to get used to another pet watching her. She asked Trip one day why he always watches her doing her morning stretches and he answered with.

"I really like seeing you being you. And I love how your body looks when you stretch. Its make you look sexy." Answered Trip.

Jade was blushing all day because of his statement. She have never been more thankful of being a black cat and having black fur. Jade have been flirted on by many guys pet before. Even her ex boyfriend Scoot Raccoonerson kept praising Jade for her body. The advantage of being a cat it seems. But never had they made her blush like Trip did.

Jade finished her stretches and stare at Trip. Said hamster haven't took his eyes off her since she started. Jade felt a light flush appearing across her face and again is thankful of her fur.

"So?" asked Trip.

Jade remember what Trip asked her and thought about her day plan.

"Not much really. Roxie isn't due today until noon. Bev and Edie will be at the gym for awhile. So I am currently free until Roxie come back." said Jade.

Before Trip could answer both heard the front door below them open and close.

"Jade!" yelled Roxie.

Both Jade's and Trip's eyes widen by the voice of Jade's roommate. Without thinking Jade grab Trip and threw him out the open window and close it and the blinders. Seconds before her room door was pushed open and an excited Roxie came in, tail wagging and tongue out.

"Oh hey Roxie, how comes you're back so early?" asked Jade in her usual tone.

"Because today is our monthly girls sleepover tonight. And this night will be special because Petula and Carmilla will be joining us." said Roxie in her upbeat attitude.

Jade mentally kicked herself. She totally forgot about their girls sleepover that they have once every month.

"And your home early because?" asked Jade.

"Because I need to get everything ready for tonight and I need your help and great organizing skill." answered Roxie.

"Sure. I don't have anything plan for today but you'll have to wait until breakfast." said Jade.

"gasped….I will make it for you. It's the least I can do." said an excited Roxie who dash downstairs to get breakfast ready.

Jade sigh in relief and went towards the closed window. Jade open the window and is happy to see Trip have apparently landed in the tree in front of their yard. The hamster already heard what his mate had plan today.

"You okay?" asked Jade.

"Yap. And no sprain paw this time. Anyways I will catch up with you later. Bye." said Trip as he effortlessly climb down the tree.

Jade watched as her mate sneakily leave her yard and into the lively street of Paw-Tucket. Jade closed the window and walked downstairs to eat and help her roommate/best friend.

Trip and Quincy apartment

Quincy have just finished his morning breakfast. The scared goat is now putting away the dirty dishes into the sink. The front door flew opened and in ran Trip. Unfortunately the hamster quick action have caused his best friend to faint.

"Oops sorry Q, my bad." said Trip who helped his hamster friend recover.

"It's okay Trip." said Quincy.

Trip quickly ran into the fridge and took out a fresh bowl of salad. The hamster quickly wolfed down his breakfast along with a glass of orange juice. Throw both now dirty dishes into the sink.

"So Quincy you got anything plan for today?" asked Trip.

"No not really." answered Quincy as he began to wash the dirty dishes.

Trip helped his friend and in no time they were finished with the dishes.

"Good because I got plans for just us guys. You, me and Austin." said Trip.

"Just us? What about Bertram and Beau?" asked Quincy.

"Bertram is away in the human world and Beau is busy with Wisteria preparing for her new episode. So it's just us three." answered Trip.

"What will we be doing?" asked Quincy.

"It's a surprise. We will leave and get Austin at 10:00 am. Then that should give us enough time to catch our boat ride." answered Trip.

Quincy gulped. Whenever Trip said he has a surprise it never end well. His last surprise ended them both into the hospital for two weeks.

"I better go get my first aid kit and call doctor Sheep." Said Quincy as he exit the kitchen.

"Hmmm…I wonder how Jade is doing right now." said Trip.

With Roxie and Jade

Jade grunted as she pulled the heavy wagon that has items in it that looks like a skyscraper. Roxie is really going all out for this sleep over party. Said dog is helping Jade pull the wagon. Only a couple more blocks and they will be home.

The duo have made it home and somehow was able to unload all their items from the wagon into the house. Jade flop down on the sofa, her entire body is aching her.

"Roxie why did you bought so many things?" asked Jade.

"Because Jade-da-roo we will need to impress both Carmilla and Petunia. We want them to have a great time and maybe they will come back next month." answered Roxie.

"But we won't even use half of these items." said Jade with a groan.

"Well duh…..I know that silly. The extra items are for Trip birthday next month as well." said a proud Roxie.

Jade's eyes widen in surprise. She have totally forgot about her mate birthday next month.

{Man where the hell has my mind been? I rarely forget these things.} thought Jade.

Jade shook her head when she realize that Roxie is talking to her.

"Huh? Sorry Rox, what was you saying?" asked Jade.

"I said that you can go and take a nap. I can take care of everything on my own." said Roxie with a smile.

"A nap would be good right about now." said Jade.

"You go and rest up. I'll call you before everyone arrive." said Roxie who is now at the table stirring a bowl of cookie dough.

Jade yawn and quickly walked toward her room. The black cat enter the room and closed the door behind her. Jade hopped onto her bed and the soft silky bedsheets. Within seconds, Jade is fast asasleep

Otterworld Seastore

Trip guided Quincy out the apartment to gather their friend. Once the group was gathered they all headed towards Otterworld Seastore, the water-sport's goods store. Once there Trip walked up to the clerk, a young light brown fur and green eyed otter, who is wearing a life-jacket. Trip threw his paws up to greet him.

"Yo, my man! I called in earlier making some arrangements for me and my guys here, so is it all set up yet?" Trip said as he pulled the clerk, Otto Seaot, close to himself and throw his paw over the Otto's shoulder.

"Sigh! A mister Trip Hamston I presume? wasn't your rental gears scheduled for earlier today?" the Otto asked as he removed Trip's paw from around him.

"What's a hour later than schedule, It's no sweat right?" Trip replied.

"Well, your hour delay had us backed up earlier so we decided to rent most of the gear to some other customers instead." the Otto declared.

"What? So, is all the gear gone then?" Trip asked in surprise. The Otto pressed his paw on his head then pointed to the last remaining gear in the store. the two of them walked up to the gear before the clerk announced, "This is the last of it, it might not be everything you requested. it is fortunate for you that the client who reserved them cancelled just a few minutes ago.

While Trip and the clerk were making the proper arrangements for the gear Quincy and Austin wondered around the store. Trip then returned to his friends saying, "Yo, guys we're in for some mad fun right now."

"Ah!? Trip, C-can I at least get a hint at the surprise?" Quincy stuttered.

"All in good time Q, my pal. Anyways we better get going the stuff will be ready for use in about 30mins, so let's go" Trip said as he ran out the store.

Paw-tucket's Beach

The three guys arrive at the beach. A delivery truck with a Otter doing a thumbs up pose parked on the beach a mere couple of feet away from the water. As they walked up toward the truck, the driver popped out of the front and pressed a button on the side of the truck to open it up, revealing a pair of jet ski along with some water ski gear and a parasail.

"Water gear rental for Trip Hamston. Please sign here and have the gear back before sunset" The driver, a brown bear with gray eyes, said as he rose a sheet of paper towards trip who signed it quickly.

"Alright! we got the gear so let's suit up quickly before the others get here..." Trip blurted out as he threw some life vest toward Quincy and Austin and was interrupted before he could finish.

"You sound like we were the one's who came late. We been here waiting on you guys for an hour already, thought you weren't showing." Frankie Puffer chimed in as he and Charlie skid across the water surface in two huge plastic bubbles around their water filled balls.

"Yeah, yeah we're late and we're sorry for that. But enough of that let's shred these waves." Trip replied as he pushed out one of the jet ski onto the water.

"T-Trip!? are we really doing this right now?" Quincy shook a bit as Austin walked up behind him and patted him on his back.

"Come on Quincy, Trip set all of this up for us to have fun today. There's nothing to be afraid of, at least I hope." Austin said as he began pushing out the next jet ski.

"Here Quincy, if it helps, you can take my ball for now." Frankie said as he jumped out of the bubble and Trip preceded to strap him to a water ski then to his jet ski with a rope. Trip hopped onto the jet ski with Austin on the other side of him. They both shot across the water with Frankie on the water ski.

"Well I guess we can take it easy in the shallow parts if you like." Charlie suggested to Quincy.

The scared goat smile and nod his head.

Roxie and Jade apartment

Jade opened her green eyes, staring at Roxie's blue ones.

"Is it time?" asked Jade with a yawn.

"Yap. Everyone is already downstairs. They all came together and early too." said Roxie.

Jade nod her head and gave her body a quick stretch and shake. Both roommates exit the feline bedroom and enter the living room. All the guests turn toward the two roommates. Bev, Edie, Petula, Milly, Carmilla and finally Petunia.

"Evening Jade my dear, did you have a great nap?" asked Edie.

"Eh, it was okay." answered Jade.

"Okay. I want to welcome you all to our monthly girls sleepover. Tonight is going to be a special night because we have two new pets joining us. Carmilla and Petunia." said Roxie who pointed at the purple female fruit bat and white fur female goat.

"So Roxie what do you have plan for us tonight?" asked Bev.

"I hope its nothing too scary or too exciting." said Petunia in a quite voice.

"I have four main activities/places plan for us tonight. Our first stop is going to be at the Bar and Grill Restaurant. So I hope you girls didn't ate anything too big." said Roxie in a very exciting voice.

"Lucky us." said Petula in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah I know right." said Roxie, not really getting the sarcastic meaning behind Petula sentence.

Roxie took lead and exit the apartment with all her friends behind her.

Author notes: I don't care what you say or think. This show have them using phone and driving vehicles. So I can have them drinking alcohol.

Bar and Grill Restaurant

Roxie, Jade, Bev, Edie, Petula, Milly, Petunia and Carmilla all enter the Bar and Grill Restaurant. A green fur male parrot waiter show the girls to their table. The parrot gave all the girls a menu then took out a notebook and pen.

"Arrr…my name is David and I will be your waiter. Please look over the menu and place your order." said David.

All the girls took a quick look over their menu and knew exactly what they wanted.

"I would like your meatloaves and a glass of red wine please." said Roxie

"I would like your shrimp special with a glass of milk." said Jade who didn't notice the parrot light blush.

"I would love your bird seed ala random with a glass of white wine darling." said Edie with half closed eyes. Unfortunately the male parrot wasn't phrase by this and wrote down the order.

"Hmmmmm….get me your seaweed plantation special and a glass of orange juice." ordered Bev.

"I would like the tomato soup and a glass of champagne." said Petula.

Everyone looked at the sheep with a raised eyebrow. Petula rolled her eyes at the group of females.

"Please...I only drink the finest of drink." said Petula.

"Right…anyways. I would appreciate your veggie sandwich with a dash of pepper and a glass of cold water." ordered Milly.

"Why ain't you ordering a real drink my dear Milly?" asked Edie.

"I need to be sober for tomorrow. Because at noon I need to be at the studio for a very important client." answered Milly.

"Um…..I would like your fried hay sprinkle with a pinch of salt and a glass of diet coke please." said Petunia in her quiet voice.

"Can I please have your fruit salad with a glass of blackberry wine please." ordered Carmilla in her shy tone.

David wrote down everything and flew away toward the kitchen.

"I think he like you Jade." said Edie.

"Who?" asked Jade.

"David silly. He was blushing when you order. He didn't even paid any attention to me and how I was giving him my seductive stare." said Edie.

"Eh, not interesting." said Jade.

"What?" asked Edie. Unfortunately David and two more parrot came back with all the girls orders.

The girls all ate, drank, talked and outright enjoy themselves. Not before long, everyone bellies were fulled. Roxie and Jade paid for everyone and Edie left an handsome tip for their waiter. Everyone got up and started to walked toward the exit.

"Arrr, wait." said David as he flew toward the girls.

"Is there something wrong my fine feather friend?" asked Edie.

"Arrr….no. I just wanted to tell your feline friend that if she is ever free…..that maybe we can go out." said David with a dark blush across his beak and face.

"I…." Jade was interrupted by her bird friend who cover the feline maw with her feather wing.

"She would love too. Please give me your phone number and I promise she will get back to you as soon as she is free." said Edie.

David all too happily gave Edie his phone number and flew away toward another table. Jade bit down (softly) on Edie's wing, causing the parrot to removed her wings.

"Really Jade." said Edie, smoothing out her feather.

"Okay, next stop the Bowling Alley." said Roxie as she lead her girls toward the bowling alley.

Knock 'em Down

Roxie and the girls arrived at the Knock 'em Down bowling alley. The girls split up into two groups. Team Roxie which consists of Roxie, Edie, Jade and Bev vs Team Petula which consists of Petula, Petunia, Milly and Carmilla.

"Get ready to lose, again." gloated Petula. The young sheep set up her bowling ball in the center of the ail. With a powerful kick of her back legs, the bowling ball went flying and knocked down all the pins.

"Oh another strike for little young me." said Petula as she did a small dance and walked back to her corner.

"Time to really roll them over." said Bev.

The box turtle line up her bowling ball a little more to the left. She took a few steps back and rush the bowling ball, hitting the bowling ball with her head. The bowling ball went flying and hit all the pins.

"Alright Bev!" cheered Roxie.

"Humph lucky shot." said Petula.

Next up to bowl is Milly. The young duck used her feet to push the bowling ball toward the pins. Knocking down half the pins.

"This will go down in my book. Pins that define their nature." said Milly.

Next to bowl is Jade. As Jade is setting up the bowling ball in place. A bunch of buck rabbit were paying keen attention to her. The leader of the group, a white fur rabbit decided to talk to her.

The rabbit hopped toward Jade who is about to bowl. Jade used her right paw and gave the bowling ball a light push. The bowling ball rolled toward the pin in a slow motion. When the bowling ball hit the center pin (lightly) all the pins fell down almost instantly.

Petula, Milly and Edie all stare open mouth at the bizarre result. Jade smile at her handy work.

"Jade how did you do that?" asked Roxie and Bev at the same time.

"Eh, just a style I copy from Quincy." answered Jade.

"Whistle…..nice one mate. You is a bowling pro." said the white fur rabbit.

Jade turn toward the male buck and blinked at him.

"And you is?" asked Jade.

"Where are my manners. Hello beautiful my name is Max." said Max with a wink.

"Right." said Jade as she walked pass the rabbit and back toward her corner.

Max hopped toward Jade, standing beside her.

"How's about I buy you a drink doll face." said Max.

"How's about you get l…" Jade sentence was once again interrupted, but this time by Bev.

"Don't mind my friend, she is very grumpy when its come to bowling. But she would love a drink. Milk is her favorite." said Bev with a smile and blinking her eyes rapidly to enhance her cuteness.

"Gotcha. Be back in a sec doll face." said Max as he hopped toward the built in store.

Jade removed Bev paw from her mouth and hissed at her friend.

"I don't want a drink from him." said Jade.

"Of course you do." answered Bev.

Jade sigh decided to leave it alone. Max came back with drinks for everyone. The girls went best out of 5 with the winning team being Team Petula (again). Max tried to give Jade his phone number which she didn't took. Bev quickly took it.

"I promise she will call you and tell you when she is free." said Bev.

"Awesome. See you around doll face." said Max with a wink, hopping back toward his male friends.

"He's cute wouldn't you say Jade?" asked Bev.

"No." answered Jade.

"Okay next stop is the mini golf course. Onwards." said Roxie, leading her girls toward the mini golf course.

Paw-Tucket Mini Golf Course

Golf…..a very boring sport. This is a sport that many active pets hate. But not Jade. Said black cat is in the lead by over 20 strokes. Petula and Edie are dead last.

"Seriously how are you good at this?" asked Bev.

Jade held the golf club in her teeth. Her body perfectly aline, her breathing is slow and steady. Her focus is dead on the small golf ball. She didn't even heard what Bev asked her.

"Forth!" Yelled Jade.

Jade pulled back and hit the golf ball, said ball went flying and then it landed in the hole with the number 17 near it.

"Ha look at that, another hole in one." said Jade with a smile, who have already removed the golf club from her mouth.

"But how!?" yelled Petula, who threw her golf club into the water.

"Because Jade is magic." answered Roxie, still believing that Jade has good luck magic.

"Jade that is cheating." said Edie, who too believe that Jade has good luck magically powers.

"I highly doubt that. The supernatural is just fairy tales, nothing more." said Milly, as she fix her glasses.

Jade rolled her eyes and decided to head toward the next hole. She wouldn't tell them that a few months ago that she sucks at golf. But her boyfriend, Trip made her love the sport. Shocking right? Trip the hamster that is active and always on the go love to play a slow paced sport like golf.

Jade still remember when Trip brought her here. It was their first date. At first it seems lame and as she mentioned before, Jade sucks at the sport. But thanks to Trip, Jade is a dangerous competitor and even Trip has trouble beating her at a round.

Jade placed her golf ball on its pin. All she need to do is hit this shot and she will win the game.

"Hello sexy." said a voice from behind Jade.

Jade turn around and spotted a very handsome male cat. Said cat has orange fur and blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" said Jade.

"Name's Tom. And I got to say that you is one fine kitty cat." said Tom as he circle around Jade's body.

Jade felt a shiver went from her spine all the way to her tail. And not the good kind.

{He's an ass.} thought Jade. As Tom stop his circling and stood in front of Jade.

"What do you say you and me ditch your friends and have some real fun, pussycat." said Tom with a grin, showing his perfectly white fangs.

"Hmmmm…..tempting but no. Now get lost before I do something you might regret." Said Jade.

Jade turn back toward her game at hand but felt her body being force back to her previous position. Tom turned Jade back toward him, glaring daggers at the black feline.

"Listen bitch….." Tom sentence was cut off as a golf club hit him from behind. And to everyone surprised, it was Petula standing behind the now unconscious Tom, her golf club having a noticeable dent.

"Oops sorry, my club must have slipped." said Petula with a smile.

"Thanks." said Jade, still somewhat surprise at Petula action.

"I didn't do it for you. I been looking for this jerk for awhile now. He broke Sweetie heart a few months ago. I'm just getting back at him is all." said Petula.

"Well the game is ruin. Let's just say that Jade win." said Bev.

"Okay. Let's head back to the apartment. The night isn't over yet." said Roxie.

All the girls headed back toward Jade's and Roxie's apartment building. In the end both Petunia and Carmilla enjoyed their first sleepover party.

Jade's and Roxie's apartment

Back at the apartment all the girls finished off the last two bottle of wine. All (except Milly) are very intoxicated at the moment. Just having a drunk pillow fight and now are lying about in the center of the living room. Playing a questions and answer game.

"Okay okay here's one. Who would you date if you weren't currently dating anyone and why?" asked Bev who face is flush, either from the wine or the question or by both.

"Hmmmm…I would say Mayor Perrito. Because we're both dogs." answered Roxie.

"Ha! Called it." shouted a drunken Edie.

"Hmmmm…I would probably date Mister Yut. Because he's quite cute." said Bev.

"What with the old love interest?" asked Petula.

"More experience." answered Bev with a deeper blush.

"Hmmmmm…I would say Gavin but only because we both love Salty Dog pirates." said Edie.

"Hmmm…..I would so date Sweetie only because she is hot." said Petula with a evil wink.

Poor Petunia was drinking her last glass of wine and had to spat out the liquid. Coughing violently. Carmilla had to help the poor goat by patting her back.

"That is actually quite hot." said Jade with a smile.

"Really?" asked Petunia in her shy voice.

"Sure." answered Petula.

"As for me, I would date the great Wisteria. Only for her wisdom to rub off on me." said Milly.

"So saw that coming." said Edie.

"What about you Carmilla?" asked Roxie.

"Oh ummmm….." Carmilla entire face is a mixture of red and purple.

"Its quite okay dare. Nothing you said will make us judge you or hate you or see you any different." said Edie.

"sigh….okay. I would date you Edie, because you is one of my closest friend and I think you're very beautiful." said Carmilla who looks like she is about to faint from all the blood rushing to her head.

"Oh my. Thank you dare, I am very honor." said Edie with a smile. That smile made Carmilla let out the breathe she's been holding and cause her to smile.

"Your turn Petunia." said Jade.

"Oh um…my personal trainer. He's a husky but is very sweet and kind to me." said Petunia who entire body is beet red.

"Oh? It seems that Quincy is very lucky then." said Edie with a wink.

"You're up Jade." said Roxie.

Jade had to think really hard about this. She wanted to test out something here and see just how her friends will react. This plan of hers can kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She exhale out and open her eyes, hoping for the best.

"Hmmmm…Trip. Only because I can see us together." said Jade.

All the girls were taking a drink of water and all had to spat out the water and stare at the black feline with wide open eyes and hanging mouths. Jade felt a light blush of embarrassment and is once more thankful for her dark fur.

"I think I had too much to drink because for a second there I thought you said that you would date Trip." said Bev.

"You heard correct." said Jade.

"Okay. I love Trip, he's like a brother to me. But why on earth would you date him of all pet?" asked Edie.

"I can see us as a unique but weird couples." said Jade.

"Hmmm…..they do say that opposite attract. And you two are the definition of opposite. You is you…..and Trip is…..Trip." said Milly.

"Still…Trip?" asked Roxie.

"Yeah." said Jade.

"Well I for one will be the first to congrats you both. And pray that you don't kill him once he annoy you to the point that you can't take it anymore." said Bev, being the supporting friend that she is.

"Same here." said Edie.

"Me too." said Roxie.

Everyone nod their head, showing their support. Jade smile and felt tears starting to develop but force them back for now. The night continue with the girls asking and answering any and all questions that comes to their mine.

Before long all pets where all fast asleep. Jade had a wonderful dream. A dream involving a certain hip hop hamster. And knowing that when the time is right for her and Trip to reveal their relationship to their friends. That all will be okay.

Author notes: And there you have it. The first chapter of Strange Love. I hope you all like it and be on the lookout for the next chapter. Until next time.

Cat. Is. Out.

Jesus. Is. Love


	2. Chapter 2

Littlest Pet Shop A World Of Our Own: A Strange Love

Jade's and Roxie's apartment

9:00 am

Roxie placed a bowl of kibbles alongside with a cup of coffee at the end of the table. Roxie looked up in time, as an restless Jade enter the kitchen.

"Morning Jade-di-nator!" said Roxie in her loud tone.

The noise caused by the loud dog forced Jade to held the side of her head with both paws.

"Too loud Roxie." hissed Jade.

"Oops sorry Jade. Here drink some of this coffee, it should help." said Roxie, pointing at the cup of warm coffee.

Jade slowly sad down at the end of the table. The black feline slowly took hold of the cup and drank slowly. Jade is not a fan of coffee, she prefer tea any day over the yucky taste of coffee. But said yucky drink is good for hangover. And Jade has a painful hangover.

"How comes you isn't in pain like me? And you drank more than me and everyone?" asked Jade.

"I don't know. For some reason I never wake up with hangover or headache." answered Roxie.

Jade sigh and finished off the rest of her disgusting coffee. Roxie walked toward the sink and began to wash the dirty dishes. She has already eaten. Jade felt a lot more better and began to eat her kibbles.

"Have everyone left already?" asked Jade.

"Yap. Milly was the first to wake up and left. Then I woke up. The third to leave was Bev. Sweetie came for Petula. Quincy came for Petunia. And finally Trip came and dropped off Edie and Carmilla." said Roxie.

"Good." said Jade.

Jade continue to eat her breakfast, feeling much better because of something solid now in her stomach. When Jade was finished, Roxy happily washed the dirty dishes. Jade, feeling back to her old self decided to take a little catnap.

Jade hopped onto the sofa, circling it a few times before settling down. Roxy exit the kitchen and sat down in front of her roommate/best friend.

"So…what do you want to do today?" asked Roxy.

"Sleep." answered Jade without opening her eyes.

"That's no fun. How's about this. You take a short nap then when you wake up we go to the littlest pet shop?" suggested Roxy.

"Let me think about it...no. I have plans for tonight." said Jade.

The black feline plans for tonight involve a certain wanna be rapper hamster who somehow have capture her heart. Tonight will be their usual date night. And nothing in the world (both human world and pet world) will stop her from going on this date.

Knock knock!

"gasped…..door!" yelled Roxy who rushed toward the door. Who open the door and it reveal non other than Mayor. Perrito.

"Hello Mayor." greeted Roxy.

"Hello Roxy. May I come in?" asked Mayor. Perrito.

"Sure." answered Roxy, who step aside, allowing the Mayor of Paw-Tucket to enter.

"Hello Jade." greeted Mayor. Perrito.

"Sleeping." answered Jade.

"Don't mind her Mayor. So what can we do for you, Mayor?" asked Roxy.

"Well you see Roxy. My sister is visiting along with her mate and daughter. And I promise to show both her and my brother in law a fun night in the city. And I was wondering if you can please possibly maybe babysit my sweet adorable niece for me." said Mayor. Perrito.

"Of course we can Mayor." said Roxy.

"Um we?" said Jade, opening one of her eye to stare at the two canines.

"Yes we. For I am calling in the favor you owe me." said Roxy with a smirk.

Jade hissed and glare daggers at her roommate/best friend. She forgot about the favor she owe Roxy. Said favor was asking Roxy to sleep over at the human world while she have the apartment for herself. Although she wasn't alone that night. A certain hamster made sure of that.

"Can't you ask Edie or Bev or even Petula to help you?" asked Jade.

"Nope. I need you on this one Jade." said Roxy with a smile.

Jade sigh and knew the only way out is to tell Roxy of her plan for tonight. But even if she was to lie, she has a feeling that her night would be ruin by a nosey Roxy and Edie. And if by some miracle if they don't fine out about her and Trip. They would suspect that she is going on a date with another pet. And that is by far worst.

"sigh…..fine." said Jade.

"Great. Thanks Jade." said a happy Roxy.

"Thank you both and don't worry, I promise to give you girls a little something for you trouble." said Mayor. Perrito.

"Happy to help Mayor." said Roxy.

"Whatever." said Jade, going back to sleep.

"I will drop her off tonight at 6:00 pm. We will be back by 10:00 pm." said the Mayor.

"Got it." said Roxy.

The Mayor and Roxy continue to discuss their plans for tonight. When everything is said and done, the Mayor exit the apartment. Roxy closed the door behind her and decided that invite Mable too.

"Mable and the Mayor's niece can meet tonight and maybe become best friends like me and you." said an even more excited Roxy.

"Right." said Jade, who hopped down from the sofa and walked toward her bedroom.

"Just wake me up an hour before they arrive." Said Jade.

"Can do Jade. Oh….I need to go to the littlest pet shop and buy some games for us to play. I will be right back." Said Roxy who speed out through the door.

Jade rolled her eyes and quickly walked toward her bedroom. Once inside, Jade close the door behind her and hop onto her bed. The black feline grab her cellphone, calling Trip.

Ring….ring….ring….

[Hey Jade, exciting for tonight's date?] asked Trip over the phone.

"Yeah….about that. I'm afraid we will have to cancel it. Roxy is forcing me to help her babysit the Mayor's niece. And there's no way I can get out of it without her and possibly Edie being suspicious." explained Jade.

[Ouch….we can't have that. Well we can change it for tomorrow night.] said Trip over the phone.

"Okay. Tomorrow night it is then. I better get some rest. Both Mable and the Mayor's niece will be a pawfull to deal with." said Jade.

[Sure. You get your rest. And please don't do anything to harm the Mayor's niece. I don't want to go looking for you in jail.] joked Trip over the phone.

Jade couldn't help but smile.

"No promises. Later." said Jade.

[Later.] said Trip, ending the call.

Jade got into a comfortable position and fell asleep almost instantly.

5:00 pm

Mable and Roxie knocked on Jade's bedroom door.

"Jade! It's 5:00 pm. And Mable is already here!" yelled Roxie.

The room door open to reveal a not so happy Jade.

"sigh…let's just hurry get this over with." Said Jade

The three females waited for another hour before a knocking sound was heard. Roxie and Mable rushed toward the door and open it. The Mayor and an adorable young female pup with golden eyes and light black fur stood beside him.

"Goodnight Mayor." said Roxie.

"Goodnight Mister Mayor." said Mable in her cute adorable voice.

"Goodnight girls. I would like to introduce you all to my little niece. This is Emily." said Mayor Perrito.

"Why hello Emily." greeted Roxie.

"Hi Emily." greeted Mable.

"Hi Roxie, Mable." greeted Emily with a smile.

"Well I need to be off. My sister and her mate are already at the restaurant waiting for me. We will be back at 10:00 o'clock pm. Have fun girls." said Mayor. Perrito, who quickly ran toward his flywheel and drove (flew) off toward the restaurant.

Roxie closed the door behind her and took both Mable and Emily into the living room. Jade is currently taking a nap when the three female canines walked in.

"Who is that?" asked Emily

"This is my roommate and best friend in the entire world. Jade." said Roxie, introducing Emily to the female feline.

Jade open her eyes and stare at her new guest.

"Hey." said Jade.

"Hi, my name is Emily. I like your fur." said Emily with a smile.

"Thanks." said Jade.

"So Emily, what do you want to do until your parents and uncle come back to pick you up?" asked Roxie.

"What do you mean?" asked Emily

"What I mean is whatever you want to do for tonight, we will do it. This includes playing games, eating snacks, watching movie. You name it and we will do it." said Roxie.

"Well….there is one thing I always wanted to do with my friends but never had the chance too." said Emily with a dark blush across her face.

"What is it? What is it?" asked Mable in her exciting tone.

Even Jade is somewhat curious to find out. Emily took a deep breathe in and exhale out, before saying what she wanted.

"I want to be a pirate. I want to play pirate." said Emily.

"What?" asked Jade with wide eyes, not liking where this is going.

"Pirates huh? So you like that salty dog pirate movie too?" asked Roxie.

"Yes. I love the movie. It was the best movie ever. And I always wanted to act out a pirate games with my fellow salty pirates. But none of my friends like it." said Emily, whining and starting to cry.

"gasped…..don't cry Emily. We can totally act out a pirate scene. I even know two big salty pirates fans who would love to play with us." said Roxie.

"sniffed…..really? And you guys will play too?" asked Emily with big puppy eyes.

Almost instantly Roxie is already capture by the cute pup cuteness.

"Of course we will. Right girls?" asked Roxie.

"Yes yes yes. I always wanted to be a pirate. This will be fun!" said Mable, jumping up and down.

"Roxie can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment." said Jade, hopping down from her spot, walking toward the kitchen. Roxie close behind her.

Jade turn toward her roommate and glare at the canine.

"No. I do many things against my principle but this will not be one of them. And don't count that time with Edie either, that doesn't count." said Jade.

"Oh come on Jade-Made. This will be fun. Plus you will be helping a young girl fulfill her dream of acting out her favorite movie. Remember Sherman? Paw it Forward. Please for me." said Roxie, whining and using her big puppy eyes look.

Jade sigh and swallow her pride. Which is not easy to do now a days.

"Fine. But you owe me big time for this." said Jade.

"Hooray! Thanks Jade." said Roxie who tackle Jade to the kitchen floor and started to lick her. This went on for a few minutes before Roxie jumped off of Jade and ran back into the living room.

"Good news. We will have your pirate scene." said Roxie.

"Hooray!" cheered both Mable and Emily.

Roxie took out her phone and called Edie and explain the situation to her. Who in turn told Gavin. Both said that they will be there in 20 minutes.

20 minutes later

There was a knocking at the door. Roxie open it to reveal both Edie and Gavin, dressed head to toe in their pirate costume. They both walked into the apartment, carrying a treasure chest. Jade stare at the pirate chest and knew she's doom.

{I'm going to kill Roxie.} Thought Jade.

.

.

.

The next morning.

Trip and Quincy's apartment

Trip and Quincy were both watching some funny videos of pet fails on Trip's Petpad, while laughing like there's no tomorrow. Each video are as funny as the next.

"Hey! Trip can you pause it a bit?" Quincy ask.

"Yea, sure, what's up?" Trip answered placing his paw on the screen to pause the videos.

"I need to go real quick to the bathroom, don't watch them without me." Quincy replied as he rushed towards the restroom. After a short while he returned and the two continued watching the videos until suddenly.

Beep! Beep!

A Text message arrived on both of the guys phones at the same time. Trip paused the video again as they both got their phones out to check what was up. Written on both was a message from Roxie sent to all their friends saying.

"Hi, guys it's Roxie. Just letting you know not to come around anytime before 1pm today or you might just feel the complete wrath of Jade after babysitting last night."

Beep! Beep!

Directly after reading the message Quincy's phone got another message which he quickly read.

"Gasp! Oh No! I forgot we were having that today." Quincy declared after reading the message.

"Huh? What's up?" Trip asked.

"Tonight is the Scared Group monthly get together. I am also responsible for bringing the snacks. I would ask Petunia for help, but she's back in the human world." Said Quincy.

"Well maybe I can help you." Suggested Trip.

"You can cook?" asked Quincy. Trip and Quincy have been living together for years now, but never have Quincy seen Trip cooked before. The only thing ever make is cereal or salad.

"Well I don't like to bragged, but I can whip up a storm of delicious food that can put Bev's and Edie to shame." Said Trip with great pride.

"Okay then Trip. Oh and I won't be home tonight. I will be sleeping over." Said Quincy.

"What time do your Scared Group party start?" asked Trip.

Quincy took a look at his phone screen, seeing that the time is 10:51 am.

"I need to reach Glenda house at 5:30 pm. So we have plenty of time." Answered Quincy.

"Cool, then we can finished watching a few more videos then hit the food market." Said Trip.

Quincy nod his head and the two un-paused the video, almost instantly the two friend break out in laughter at the video.

.

.

.

Trip and Quincy apartment

Trip placed the last bag of groceries on top of the kitchen counter. The time is 1:00 pm.

"So what can I do for help?" asked Quincy.

"Leave." Said Trip.

"Huh?" said an confused Quincy.

"Please leave the kitchen. I can't concentrate when other pets are in the kitchen with me." Answered Trip.

"Really?" asked Quincy.

"Yes." Answered Trip, who reach into a drawer and took out a chef hat and apron.

"Ummm, okay if you say so." Said Quincy who walked out of the kitchen.

Trip took out his cellphone, placing it on top of a Bluetooth speaker. Trip choose his cooking playlist, music coming alive. Trip began to move his head to the riddim of the music. Trip grab hold of some carrots in one paw and a knife in the other. Skillfully cutting the vegetables in mere seconds. Trip then placed the cut carrots into a pot, then add water, salt, peppers, and many more ingredients.

The story of why Trip is an good cook took placed during his and Jade third date. Trip wanted to do something special for Jade, and she mention once that Scoot was a good cook. So Trip secretly took cooking class. Expensive, cooking class at that. It took over 1 month, but Trip mastered the basic and not before long the advance cooking. Trip can give Edie and Bev a run for their money. Trip surprised Jade by cooking her favorite foods. The look on the female feline was a look of shock, and awe. Trip discovered that he love to cook, but only if he is alone in the kitchen. Once Jade watched him cook and the food turn out….bad.

Trip placed the first finished dish on top of the table. Carrots soup. Trip wash and dry off his paws before reaching for his phone. Trip send a quick text too Jade before placing his phone back at it previous position. Trip washed and dried his paws once more before moving on toward his next dish to cook.

.

.

.

Quincy is currently watching TV. The time on the clock read 5:00 pm. Trip have been in the kitchen for four hours now. Quincy is already packed and already has a taxi driver waiting for him outside.

"Trip! Are you done? I have to leave really soon." Spoke Quincy.

Trip came out of the kitchen, pulling a wagon of food. The smell alone made Quincy's mouth water almost instantly. Trip stopped in front of Quincy, a smug smile across his lips.

"What….sniff sniff…..is that delicious smell?" asked Quincy.

"That my best friend, is the smell of quality food. Here try a sample." Said Trip, who placed a bite size snack into Quincy's hoof.

The young goat ate the snack whole. A burst of flavor exploded in the young goat mouth. A single tear ran down the goat right eye.

"Trip….chewing….this is the second most delicious thing I have ever tasted." Said Quincy.

"Glad you like it." Said a very proud Trip.

The two friends helped loaded the wagon of food into the taxi. Quincy wave goodbye to Trip, who wave goodbye back. Trip waited until he couldn't see the taxi anymore before walking back inside the house.

.

.

.

Trip delicately placed a single lilly flower into a vase of water. Trip set back, viewing his handy work. The table is perfectly set, with dinner plates on both side, wine glasses, a bottle of berry wine, candle, and the vase with the lilly flower. Trip double check, making sure that the food is still warm and ready to be served.

Knock knock

Trip quickly ran toward the door, opening it. Jade quickly ran inside, not wanting to be seen. Trip closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Hey." Greeted Trip.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Roxie hosted a small going away party for Emily and it lasted longer than expected." Explained Jade.

"It's cool Jade." Said Trip.

Jade walked up toward the hamster and nuzzle him under his chin. A red blush appear across Trip's face. The hamster smile and nuzzle the feline back. The two then stare into each other's eyes, both never getting tired of the feeling. The moment is ruin though by the sound of Jade's stomach. The feline smile an embarrassing smile. Trip only smirk at the embarrassing feline.

"Hehehe sorry, I haven't eaten since morning." Said Jade.

"Good thing I cook your favorite tonight." Smiled Trip.

Jade took a sniff, the smell of her favorite food made her mouth water and stomach growl even louder. Trip led them into the kitchen, pulling out Jade's chair for her and pushing it in when the feline was seated in. Trip placed a platter onto Jade's plate and another platter on his plate before taking his seat. Jade remove his platter, revealing her favorite food. Fried shrimp with a pinch of lime and a side of caviar. Trip dish is only a vegetable salad with a side of nuts. Trip pour a helping amount of berry wine into Jade's wine glass, and then pour an amount for himself.

"Bon Appetit." Said Trip, trying to sound French.

Jade only rolled her eyes and began to eat. The two ate in comfortable silent. Jade asked for seconds, which Trip was happy to give. After the two have finished eating, both did the dishes and then enter the living room. Both Trip and Jade climb upon the sofa. Trip grab hold of the remote control, pressing the power button. Trip went onto the Netflix channel, and found Jade's movie playlist.

"What you feeling for tonight?" asked Trip.

"Eh, surprise me." Said Jade.

Trip picked out a simple pirate movie. Jade got into her usual possession on the sofa. Jade laid down on all four, her two front paws cross and her head on top of them. Trip got into his, which is him laying half his body on top of Jade's. The two stayed in that position for the entirety of the movie. Jade yawn and tried to position herself in a more comfortable position, but….

"Ouch!" cried out Jade.

Immediately Trip sat up, thinking that he might have hurt Jade. Which is unlikely, as with Trip being an hamster, he really doesn't weigh that much.

"You okay Jade?" asked Trip, the look of worry all over his face.

"Yeah, it's my back. Last night pirate adventure caused Emily and Mable to accidentally dropped onto my back. It's nothing serious, but it's quite painful sometimes." Explained Jade.

"Hmmmm…do you trust me?" asked Trip.

Jade stare at the hamster. Do she trust him? What a silly question.

"Of course I do. Why?" Asked Jade.

Trip didn't answer, instead he pressed pause on the remote control. Trip carefully landed off the sofa and ran into his bedroom. A minute later and Trip came running back into the living room. Jade notice the small green bottle in his mouth. Trip carefully climb back onto the sofa, kneeling down behind Jade. Trip took the bottle out of his mouth and placed it at his side.

"What's that?" asked Jade.

"You'll see. Now closed you eyes and try and relax. Stay in your current position." Said Trip.

Jade did as Trip wanted and closed her eyes. Trip grab hold of the bottle and screw off the top. Trip allow the see through liquid to land on his paw before placing the bottle back down. Trip used his other paw and placed it on Jade's back.

"Hiss when I find the area." Said Trip, who moved his paw across Jade's back, all while putting some pressure as he move. He came in the center and Jade hissed in pain. Trip quickly remember the area and continue his search. Trip ran his paw up and down Jade's back searching for anymore area that is paining the feline. Fortunately, he found no more area except his previous area.

"Now you will fell a small amount of pain but just bear with me. In less than a minute, the pain will go away and only sweet relief." Said Trip.

Before Jade could answer, Trip placed both his paws onto the center of Jade's back. Jade meowed in pain and her claws attracted. Her instinct telling her to turn around and claw at Trip. Jade bit her lips and instead sink her claws into the sofa. Trip continue his ministration, his paws putting a good amount of pressure.

"Ahhhh!" cried out Jade, as Trip massage a particular sensitive spot.

"Almost done Jade." Said Trip, deep in focus.

Jade hissed. She couldn't take the pain. Jade gasped as the pain finally ended, now she is feeling great pleasure. Trip stop only to apply more liquid onto Jade's back and continue his massage. Jade began to purr and moan in great pleasure, her entire body went limped. Trip chuckle and continue his work. This continues for another 3 minutes before Trip finally stop. To say that Jade is disappointed that her mate stopped his wonderful massage is a huge understatement.

Trip placed the body cover back in placed, then placed it onto the lamp stand.

"How you feel?" asked Trip.

Jade very slowly and carefully stood up. She tested her body and is surprise to find that the pain is completely gone. Jade look up at Trip with wide eyes.

"Hehehe I have been secretly taking private massage lesson. For you." Said Trip, who has a clear blush across his face.

"It feels great. And thanks to you, now I can do this." Said Jade, who pounce onto Trip unexpectedly.

Before Trip realized what was happening, a pair of soft lips landed on his. Trip eyes widen but instantly closed. The hamster welcome the kiss, kissing his mate back. Jade moan. Her moaning got louder as Trip forced his tongue into her mouth. Soft meet sandpaper. Both shiver and held each other closer, wanting to feel the other body. This continues for a whole minute before the two (reluctantly) broke the kiss. Both panting for air, both staring lovingly into the other eyes

Jade laid on top of Trip, nuzzling under his chin. Trip wrapped his arms around Jade. Their body melding together perfectly. The two stayed like this for the entirety of the night. Making out with each other and holding each other close. The two pets fell asleep on the sofa, still holding onto each other. Both dreams consist of them being with each other. A perfect night to end the day.

Author notes: And there you have it. I wanted to do more for this chapter but decided against it. But chapter 3 will have to do that. Until next time.

Jesus. Is. Love

Cat. Is. Out


	3. Chapter 3

A Strange Love

Trip's and Quincy's apartment

6:00 am

Trip slowly open his eyes as the beam from the morning sun hit him. Trip closed back his eyes, and tried to fall back to sleep.

.

.

.

Two minutes has passed by and Trip still can't go back to sleep. Sighing, Trip slowly re-open his eyes. Trip let out a small yawn, and tried to move off the couch; but a paw around his waist stopped him. Trip smile. Jade is still asleep, she has both arms wrapped around Trip's waist. Trip slowly and carefully untangle himself from his mate. Trip replace himself with a pillow, when Jade started to blindly search for him. Jade held onto the pillow, thinking it to be Trip.

Trip quietly made his way into the kitchen.

.

.

.

Jade didn't want to wake up. Even though the couch is not as comfortable as a bed, she just doesn't want to wake up. Trip walked into the living room, wearing his cooking apron and chef hat. Trip walked up toward the sofa, and placed his left paw gently on his mate's shoulder. Trip gently shake his mate, knowing how dangerous she can be if waken suddenly.

Jade slowly open her right eye only, staring into her mate's eyes.

"Wake up sleepyhead, I made us breakfast." Said Trip with a smile.

Jade closed back her eye, groaning and pull the pillow over her face.

"Ten more minutes." Said Jade.

Trip rolled his eyes. Trip took out his phone and aimed it at his mate.

CLICK!

The sound of Trip's phone camera causes Jade to bolt upright. Jade glare daggers at her mate. Trip only smile, showing Jade the inappropriate image of her. Jade gasped and tried to snatch the phone away from her mate, but Trip quickly pocket the phone before she could.

"Delete it." Said Jade, her face flush in embarrassment.

"I will, after you have breakfast with me." Said Trip with a grin across his face.

Jade sigh and secretly plan to punish Trip in the near future. Trip, still with his grin across his face; pointed toward the bathroom. Now it's Jade turn to rolled her eyes. Trip watch as his mate hop of the sofa and walked (sexually) into the bathroom. Trip shook his head, trying to control himself.

.

.

.

Jade enter the kitchen, after doing her business in the bathroom. Trip is seated at the table waiting for her, he is currently on his phone. Jade jumped into her seat, a smile appearing on her face. The reason for said smile is because her mate have cooked her favourite. Which consists of a bowl of milk, a bowl of salad and a plate of fried sardines.

Trip placed his phone on the table. His food consist of a bowl of fruit salad and a bowl of nuts. The two said grace and started to eat.

.

.

.

Trip placed the last clean bowl into the cabinet. After breakfast, the two did the dishes together. Both Trip and Jade enter the living room and both sat on the sofa. Jade is laying on her stomach, with her head placed on top of Trip's lap. Trip used one of his paw to pet Jade, and the other one on his phone. Jade has her eyes closed, enjoying Trip's gentle petting. Trip pet a sensitive spot that caused Jade to purr in delight.

"So have any plans for today?" asked Trip.

"No not really." Answered Jade.

"What about you? Do you have plans for today?" asked Jade.

"Hmmm..." said Trip, thinking if he made any plans at all.

"... Actually, I think Quincy asked me to help him out with something later today. Or is it for tomorrow. I am not too sure." Said Trip.

Just then both Jade's and Trip's phone rang at the same time. Jade sigh but sat up. Trip hopped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen. Jade grab her phone and press the answer button on her screen. Roxy face appear on the screen.

"Hey what's up?" asked Jade.

[Hey Jade, I am just calling to tell you that we are all going on our annual camping trip later today.] Said Roxy through the phone.

"And by we do you mean our usual friends or everyone too?" asked Jade.

[Only our usual friends. I tried to ask everyone if they could join us but everyone, Austin including is super busy today. So just us.] Answered Roxy through the phone.

"Right, just tell me the time and where we will meet." Said Jade.

[The time will be for 3 o'clock pm and we will all be meeting up at Trip's and Quincy's place.] Answered Roxy through the phone.

"Okay. I will be heading over there now and just wait for you all. Later." Said Jade, quickly hanging up the phone.

Trip walked back into the living room. Jade waited for him to climb back on to the sofa. Jade placed her head on to Trip's lap again and closed her eyes. Trip return too petting Jade and checking his phone.

"It look likes we do have plans for today." Said Trip.

"The camping trip." Said Jade.

"Yap and I remember what it is that I promise Quincy." Said Trip.

"And that would be?" asked Jade.

"...After the camping trip, we will start to do our guys night out." Answered Trip, not sounding to happy about it. Jade notice it.

"That's all?" asked Jade, not really understanding his disappointment.

"Sigh...it consists of Me, Quincy, Austin, Bertram, Beau, Mr. Yet...and Scoot." Answered Trip.

Jade's eyes flew open and she instantly sat up, staring Trip in the face.

"You're kidding right?" asked Jade, not liking the idea of her current mate and her ex boyfriend spending time together.

"Unfortunately, no. But I can't get out of it. I promise Quincy and I always keep my promise (sometimes)". Said Trip.

Jade sigh and placed her head back in her previous position.

{This is going to be an interesting week} thought Jade.

Trip sigh, placing his phone at his side on the sofa. He reach for the remote controller, being careful of Jade. Trip pressed the on button on the remote.

"You want to watch a movie?" asked Trip.

"_"

"Jade?" asked Trip.

"_"

"Jade!" yelled Trip.

Jade blinked twice and shook her head. She haven't realize that Trip been talking to her.

"Sorry Trip, what were you saying?" asked Jade.

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie. Are you okay?" asked Trip.

"Sure we can watch a movie, put on something scary." Said Jade, only answering the first question and not the second.

Trip stare at his mate for a few more second before turning his attention back toward the TV. Trip quickly found a classic scary movie. Only ten minutes into the movie before Trip spoke.

"When you is ready to talk, I am here." Said Trip, still watching the TV.

"I know...sigh...I am worry that you might end up killing Scoot. That he might bring up our past relationships and hurt you." Said Jade truthfully.

Trip turn his attention towards Jade. The black feline is staring at the TV, but he can tell that she isn't really watching the movie. Trip moved, surprising Jade. The feline found herself on her back with her mate kneeling above her. Jade felt her entire face heating up. Trip smile a gentle smile, leaning down toward his mate. Trip placed a gentle kiss on Jade's forehead, he moved down toward her nose and kissed it. He then kissed her left cheek, then her right cheek. Jade, all the while was moaning her enjoyment of her mate kisses. Trip smirk and moved toward Jade's neck, biting it gently. Jade gasped and then moan a loud moan. Trip began to lick and suck on Jade's sensitive neck. Determine to leave a hickey on his mate. But with Jade's fur, no one would see unless they examine her neck.

Trip released his mate neck and began to kiss her under her chin. Jade meowed a sexy meow. It made Trip want her even more. Trip soon reach Jade's lips and kissed her...hard. Within seconds, both mouths were open and their tongues started to wrestle each others. Trip, reluctantly release the kiss. Both pets breathing heavily, both staring into each others eyes. Both seeing the love and want they have for each others. Trip closed his eyes and gently placed his forehead on Jade's forehead.

"It's going to be okay Jade. I promise." Said Trip.

Jade closed her eyes. She will trust in Trip, she know she can.

"I know. Thank you Trip." Said Jade.

Trip smile and kissed Jade gently. Jade immediately answer back with her own gentleness.

.

.

.

Jade jumped upward, her eyes are open wide, her pupil the size as pin, her chest in heaving in and out rapidly, a few tear drops falling from her eyes. Jade wanted to scream, she wanted to crawl something. A slight movement beside her force her attention toward the side. Trip is sound asleep. Jade felt her entire body relax, she released a breathe she didn't know she's been holding.

{A nightmare} Jade thought to herself.

Jade had have nightmares before, but they usually involves the usual. Falling out of a tree, losing her force, being Roxy.

That last one caused Jade to shiver.

Jade carefully unattached herself from Trip. Jade slightly hopped off the couch, making her way toward the kitchen. Jade pour herself a bowl of water. Jade drank a few mouthful of water. Jade sigh, closing her eyes. Her mind going back to her dream/nightmare. Jade hissed in pain, holding her head with both paws. It took Jade a few minutes before she got her mind under control.

{It's just a nightmare.} Jade thought once again.

.

.

.

Jade re-enter the living room. Trip is still sound asleep. A beep sound came from both Jade's and Trip's phone. Jade took hold of Trip's phone. Jade enter the password, unlocking Trip's phone. A text message from Roxy. Jade open the message, reading the texture of the message.

[Trip, it's Roxy. There's a change of plan. We won't be going on the camping trip again today. A few minutes ago, Roman and Ray announced that they are going to get married. To each others. And they have asked us to help them with their wedding. We will all still meet up at yours and Quincy's place to discuss it all. See you at 3, Roxy] is what the text message read.

"Took them long enough." Said Jade, closing both the message and Trip's phone. Jade turn her head toward the clock hanging up on the wall. The time read 12:30 pm.

Jade placed Trip's phone back and then grab hers. Jade set the alarm for 2:30 pm. Jade slightly climb back onto the sofa, laying back down beside her mate. Jade gasped in surprise as Trip's grab hold of her and started to nibble gently on Jade's left ear. Jade felt her entire body heat up. Trip released her ear (much too Jade disappointment). Trip rolled them over, causing Jade to be on top of him.

Trip once again started to kiss Jade. Beginning at her chest, moving his way up. Jade meowed in pleasure, loving her mate's attention.

"Trip...I have... something to...gasped...tell you" tried Jade.

"Hehe, whatever it is, it can wait. I want to enjoy my favourite feline's lips right now." Said Trip.

Jade's mind went blank when Trip capture her lips. All that matters at the moment, are her and Trip. And Jade wasn't about to argue or stop this anytime soon.

.

.

.

Knock knock!

Jade placed the last bowl of snacks on top of the coffee table when the knocking sound was heard. The feline turn her attention toward the door, making a few quick steps; stood in front of the door. Jade opened the door, revealing all her friends.

"Greetings Jade, may we come in?" asked Edie.

"Sure." Said Jade, stepping aside to allow entrance for her friends.

Jade closed the door behind her. Jade soon join her friends around the coffee table.

"Hey, where's Trip and Quincy?" asked Bev.

"They went to the Littlest Pet Shop. Saying something about the newest Zombie game that came out and wanted to get it." Answered Jade.

"How long was that?" asked Roxy.

"Hmmmm... about 37 minutes ago. They said that they would be back soon." Said Jade.

"Maybe we should call them? To find out how far they are?" asked Edie.

"No luck, I tried a few minutes ago. No answer, it went straight to voice mail." Said Jade.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait. We can't start this special important meeting without those two." Said Bev.

"Soo...what should we do until they come back?" asked Roxy.

Jade hopped out of her seat, walking toward a shelf. Jade grab a box from a group of other box. Jade walked back toward the table and placed the box on the table. It is a board game, snakes and ladders.

The rest of girls shrugged their shoulders. Jade quickly set up the board game, and rolled the dice.

.

.

.

Littlest Pet Shop

Trip's left foot can't stop stomping. Many other pets is mistaken him to be a rabbit. Trip and Quincy actually plan for this day. They marked it on their calendar, set up alarm on their phone, even hired a sky writer. But they both forgot. Quincy excuse is because he is with his Scared Group. Trip excuse... Jade's tongue wrestling with his. Do he regret it...HELL NO. Would he do it again...HELL YES.

"Only one more pet left and it's our turn Trip." Said Quincy.

"Sigh... finally. We are already late, the girls are going to kill us. But it will be all worth it." Said Trip.

The pet in front of them barked happily, as she received her new game. Trip and Quincy ran in front of the casher, laying their money down on the counter.

"One Extreme Pet Cemetery Killer please!" yelled both Trip and Quincy.

"Hey guys!" said Austin.

"Hey dude, can you please get us our game now please. We are really late for a very important meeting with the girls." Said Trip.

"Oh sure thing." Said Austin, who took the money off the counter. Austin grab a copy of the requested game and placed it on the counter.

Trip and Quincy actually squeal like school girls when they received their games.

"Thanks Austin, later!" yelled both Trip and Quincy, who ran out of the store with great speed.

.

.

.

"97, 98, 99, 100. I win again." Said Jade.

"This game is broken." Said Edie.

"That make it 12 times in a row." Said Bev.

"I told you girls. Jade has magic power. She can't be beat." Said Roxy.

"For the last time Roxy, I don't have magical powers. I lost the first five games." Said Jade.

"Maybe we should play something else?" asked Bev.

The front door flew open and both Trip and Quincy ran into the house. Both males were breathing heavily and sweating like a pig. They also stink, really really bad. All girls held their nose/beak and made a gaging noise.

"Sorry we're late. But the good news is, we got our game." Said Trip, holding up his game (which somehow remain clean).

Trip action only causes the putrid smell to increase. The girls groan and almost threw up.

"Why do you both stink worst than Scoot on pasta Tuesday?" asked Roxy, who is receiving the smell far worst than the others.

"Huh? Oh we had to take a shortcut, which led through a alley filled with trash." Explained Quincy.

"Please go and take a bath. Now!" yelled Bev.

"Oh come on, we don't smell that bad." Argue Trip.

"Trip. Either you both go and take a bath, or we hose you down. Your choice." Said Jade, as tear drops started to run from her eyes.

"Fine, we'll take a bath. Come on Quincy." Said Trip.

The girls watched as both males walked into the bathroom. Jade quickly ran and grab a can of air freshener and quickly spray the room. The girls all breathe a sigh of relief.

.

.

.

"Okay, so now that we are all here. The meeting can begin. As you all heard by now. Roman and Ray are about to get married. And they have ask us, to help them." Said Bev.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" asked Trip, who is back to his regular clean self.

"We girls will be Ray's bridesmaids and you guys will be Roman's bridegrooms. And we are responsible for their bachelor party." Said Bev.

"Wait, how many bridegrooms will be there?" asked Trip.

"Only three. You, Quincy and Austin. Jade,, Roxy and Edie will be the bridesmaids. The best pet will be myself for Ray and some dog for Roman." Explained Bev.

"The wedding is in three weeks. Pretty much everything is already set. We will need to go at the clothe store with Ray to pick out our dresses for the wedding." Said Bev.

"What! What dresses?" asked Jade, not liking this at all.

"Yap, we will be dressed in beautiful wedding dresses. Oh and special shoes." Said Edie.

"No way. I am not wearing a dress." Said Jade.

"But you have too Jade. You can't go to a wedding without formal attire. A dress is necessary." Said Edie.

"Do I have too though?" asked Jade.

"Yes!" shouted Roxy, Bev and Edie.

"Please Jade, this is for Ray. It would mean so much for her." Said Bev.

"...Fine. But if it is pink, then Ray can find another bridesmaid." Said Jade.

Trip blinked twice. For reasons unknown, just the thought of seeing Jade, his mate; in a dress in turning him on. Jade is already considered for many as the best looking feline in Paw Tucket. Just imagining her in a beautiful dress, and fancy shoes, with light makeup.

Trip had to physical shake his head and bite his tongue to clear the sexy image from his mind.

"And what about us?" asked Quincy.

"You boys will wear a tuxedo of course. It will either be white or black." Answered Bev.

"I hope it is white." Said Quincy.

"I hope the dresses will be truly sexy darlings. I want to show Bertram a new side of me." Said Edie.

Trip almost fell out of his seat. His perverted mind trying to imagine a sexy, short and truly revealing dress placed over Jade.

{If this conversation doesn't change soon, I will have a heart attack. Or tackle Jade to the ground and make out with her like crazy.} Thought Trip.

"We will be going to the cloth store next week with Ray." Said Bev.

"Right. Are we finished? Because Quincy and I really want to play this video game." Asked Trip.

"I second that." Said Quincy.

"I third that." Said Jade, being bored of this meeting.

"No we are certainly not finished." Said Bev.

Trip slam his head on top of the table.

{This is going to be a long meeting.} Thought Trip.

The meeting lasted for 3 hours. The sun have long since set. Trip and Quincy suggested the girls sleep over for the night. Jade and Roxy can stay in Trip's room and Edie and Bev can stay in Quincy's room, while the boys sleep in the hall. But sleeping was not on the menu for Trip and Quincy.

"Ready?" asked Trip, who is setting up the video game, controller in paw.

"Ready." Answered Quincy, who also have a controller in his hoof.

Trip placed the new game cd inside the console. The game booted up and a few more second started.

"Its time to kill some zombies!" yelled both Trip and Quincy.

The two best friends played their game all through the night. Only stopping to go to the bathroom or getting a snack.

Author notes: And there you have it. Sorry it took so long, but I was extremely busy with work and whatnot. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Be on the lookout for the next chapter. Until next time.

Crusader. Is. Out.

Jesus. Is. Love.


	4. Chapter 4

A Strange Love 

Author notes: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but I have another story and work had me super busy. Anyway, please enjoy this great story.

Paw Tucket

Quincy's and Trip's apartment 

Jade slowly open her eyes, nature is calling. Jade slowly stood up, she spotted her roommate Roxy, still sleeping. Jade hopped off her side of the bed, being careful of not waking Roxy. The black feline exit her room, and quickly enter the bathroom.  
.  
.  
.  
Jade stare at both her mate and Quincy, who are still playing video game. Jade took out her cellphone, the time read 4:50 am. The black feline spotted the cans of sodas and empty bowls around her friends. Kissing her teeth, Jade walked up toward her mate, standing behind him.

“Trip, it’s almost 5 o’clock in the morning. Will you be playing this game all day and night?” asked Jade.

“Huh?” asked Trip, not really paying attention toward his mate.

“Trip, have you heard me?” asked Jade.

“Yeah, the snacks are in the cabinet.” Answered Trip.

“Trip, I am in love with Roxy.” Said Jade.

“That’s nice.” Said Trip, still not paying attention to his mate.

“Trip I am leaving you and is going to marry Gavin.” Said Jade.

“Okay. Quincy I am almost out of ammo.” Said Trip.

“Hold on, I will be there in a sec.” said Quincy. 

“Hmmm…..Trip, I am pregnant and it’s yours.” Said Jade with a smile.

“What!?” yelled Trip, who loud voice causes Quincy to scream and fainted. Trip turned around, staring at Jade with wide eyes and hanging mouth.

Jade closed her mate mouth, her smile still present on her lips. Jade press the paused button on the video game controller. The feline pointed at the kitchen, walking into the kitchen, Trip closed behind him. Jade placed her right paw over her mate mouth, stopping him from asking the obvious question.

“I am not pregnant (yet) Trip, I only said that to get your attention.” Said Jade.

“Oh.” Said Trip. The hamster sigh. But Jade can tell this sigh is both of relief and disappointment. Even his eyes show it. Jade wanted to say something about it, but decided against it.

“So what’s up?” asked Trip.

“Its 5 am in the morning, you need to rest.” Said Jade, worrying about her mate.

“Rest? Right, rest, we will rest later in the day. I promise.” Said Trip.

Jade only rolled her eyes. Trip took a look around, making sure the course is clear. The hamster quickly kissed the feline on her lips, the kiss only last for a few seconds. Trip smile and ran back into the living room. Jade sigh and exit the kitchen, she bump into Bev.

“Sorry Bev.” Said Jade.

“No problem Jade. Where you getting a midnight snack?” asked Bev with a grin.

“Yes, unfortunately it didn’t last long.” Said Jade.

“Huh?” asked Bev, not really understanding.

Jade continues on her way toward her shared room.  
.  
.  
.  
3 days later

Jade opened the door of Quincy’s and Trip's apartment. The feline haven’t heard from her mate in the past three days. Jade enter the living room and spotted both her mate and his best friend, still playing video game. Jade stare at the two in complete disbelief.

“Time to call in the others.” Said Jade, who took out her cellphone and speed dial her fellow girlfriends. 

“Girls, no time to explained. Come over at Trip's and Quincy’s place now.” Said Jade, ending the call.

The feline walked up toward her mate. Standing beside the hamster.

“Trip?” asked Jade.

“Yeah.” Answered Trip.

“Have you saved your game?” asked Jade.

“Yeah. We just did five minutes ago.” Answered Trip.

“Good.” Said Jade. The black cat walked toward the power adapter and pulled the plugs of both the TV and game console. 

“NNNNOOOO!!!!” yelled both Trip and Quincy.

Trip and Quincy tried pressing the buttons on their controllers, thinking it would turn on the game, but to no avail. Trip yelled and threw the controller into the TV, then he and Quincy held each others and started to cry. Much to Jade’s displeasure. 

Knock knock

“Come in!” yelled Jade.

The front door flew open, revealing Roxy and Bev. The two friends ran into the home, and quickly located Jade.

“Jade we’re here, what’s the problem?” said Roxie, breathing heavily. 

Jade only pointed at the two crying males. Bev and Roxie stare at the two for a few seconds before turning their attention back toward Jade.

“I pulled the plug on their game system. They haven’t stopped playing since we left them.” Explained Jade.

“Jade, please tell me you at least waited until they saved their game. We don’t want an repeat of last time.” Said Bev.

“Of course I did.” Said Jade.

“So what now?” asked Roxie.

“We wait until they stop crying and then take them out. Maybe to the Littlest Pet Shop.” Answered Bev.

The front door flew open and Edie flew in with great speed, the female parrot unfortunately crashed into the wall above the girls. Bev looked up and grab the falling parrot as she landed. Bev smile and gently placed Edie down on the ground.

“Thank you darling.” Said Edie.

“You’re welcome.” Said Bev.

“So what is the problem?” Asked Edie.

“Game.” Answered Roxie.

“Sigh, not again. Please at least tell me that you at least waited until they saved their game Jade.” Said Edie. 

“Yes I did.” Answered Jade, rolling her eyes at her friend.

“Wait!? Wait!? We were so close!?” cried Trip.

“So many zombies left to kill, it isn’t fear.” Cried Quincy. 

The girls all sigh. This is going to be a long day.  
.  
.  
.  
Littlest Pet Shop 

Trip slurp down the remaining of his milkshake. Quincy finished drinking the last of his vegetable juice. Both male sigh and burp loudly, both placing their empty glasses down onto the table. Before them is a tower of dirty dishes that once had food and drinks.

“Man that hit the spot. I feel so much better.” Said Trip, who pat his giant stomach. 

“Me too, I couldn’t eat another bite.” Said Quincy. 

“Thanks girls, this is exactly what we needed.” Said Trip.

Jade, Roxie, Edie and Bev all glare at the boys. All sigh, the bill will be huge.

“Check please Mister Yet.” Said Bev.

The Japanese Fighting Fish rolled toward them in his fish bowl, a platter with a piece of paper. Bev hesitate but grab hold of the paper, her eyes widen and her jaws hit the ground. Edie, Jade and Roxie all took a look at the bill, their reaction similar to Bev.

“Whoa that’s a lot of zeros.” Said Roxie.

“This can’t be right.” Said Edie.

“Oh yes it is. Austin wrote down everything and calculated everything, twice. That bill is correct.” Said Mister Yet.

“Um, any discount for cute turtle?” asked Bev, who did a cute pose.

Mister Yet stare at the younger female, liking what he see.

“Yes. That bill is the discount.” Said Mister Yet. The Japanese fighting fish smirked and rolled away.

“Sigh…..so much for saving to buy a new beak polisher.” Said Edie. 

“Just stop complaining and start paying. We will split the bill as we agree too.” Said Jade.

Before the girls can take out their money, Trip (with a full belly) jumped down his seat and quickly snatched the paper out of Bev's hoof. Trip smirk, flashing the paper in front of the girls.

“Trip! What are you doing?” asked Bev.

“Helping. Quincy and I feel bad for making you girls pay for us. So I will pay for it.” Said Trip proudly.

“Um Trip, no offence but that bill is too big for you and Quincy to pay.” Said Edie.

Quincy gently climbed down off his seat and trot toward his best friend, standing beside him.

“Don’t worry girls, we got this.” Said Quincy. 

Before the girls could say any, both Trip and Quincy quickly walked toward the cashier. Austin is currently station there. The girls watch as Trip and Quincy talked to Austin, who smile, nod his head and left his station. A few seconds later, Mister Yet appear where Austin was. The girls watched as the two started to talk, the facial expression on Mister Yet was one of an unhappy pet. Trip meanwhile has a smile on his face. They saw Trip handing the paper toward Mister Yet. The fish gave the hamster a book. Trip grab hold of a pen and sign the book. Both hamster and goat hopped off their seat and walked toward the girls. They stood in front of the girls, their smile still intact. 

“Trip….what did you do?” asked Bev.

“Remember when I made it big and was the CEO?” asked Trip.

“Yes.” Answered everyone. 

“Well Manny still send some cash over every month, of 5 grand. So I actually has a lot of money in my account, I just don’t use it unless I really have too.” Explained Trip.

“Well, that is unexpected. But good to know.” Said Bev.

“So where too now girls?” asked Trip.

“Huh?” asked all the ladies.

“I mean where do you girls want to go too next? It been ages since we all last hang out together as a group. The wedding preparation won’t be until next week, so since we have some free time. Why not hang out with each others.” Explained Trip.

Everyone looked at each others, they then turn toward Quincy; who smile and nod his head. It’s true that the girls currently have nothing plan at the moment and it has been ages since they all last hang out together. The girls smile and all nod their head in agreement. 

“Sure Trip, Quincy, we can hang out. It has been too long.” Said Bev.

“I am cool with hanging out, I can nap tomorrow.” Said Jade.

“This is so exciting. Oh I know let’s go to the movie! The new Sing, 2021 and Zootopia 2 movies has just come out two days ago.” Said Roxie.

“That is an excellent idea darling.” Agree Edie.

“Then movie it is and we can grab lunch after the movie and then head over to the golf course later.” Said Trip.

With their plans set, the group of friends exit the Littlest Pet Shop.  
.  
.  
.  
The Movie Theater 

Trip walked up toward the movie theater booth. A female ferret with light brown fur, white under belly fur, green eyes and a white scarf around her neck stood inside the booth. The ferret is currently reading a magazine. Jade is currently standing behind her mate Trip. Trip gently tap on the glass of the booth, catching the attention of the ferret. The female ferret smile and placed her magazine at the side.

“Hello sir, and how can I help you?” asked the female ferret. 

“Hi, six tickets for both the Sing, 2021 and Zootopia 2 movie please.” Said Trip.

The female ferret nod her head and quickly tear off 12 ticket. The female ferret handed the tickets toward Trip, who took them and handed the female ferret the money and a nice tip. The female ferret smile grew, showing off her clean, white teeth and fangs. It caught Trip’s attention, for reasons unknown, Trip is really attractive toward females with fangs. And Jade’s fangs are perfect examples, she always keep them clean, white and sharp.

“Here you go sir and thank you.” Said the female ferret. 

“Sure and thank you. And may I say, that scarf really suit you. It really brings out your fangs. White, and pretty.” Said Trip.

The female ferret blushed heavily. No one have ever complemented her on her fangs before, and she take her time making them clean and white. Pets usually complement her on her body and eyes, which she also takes time in taking care of. But never her fangs and teeth.

“Thank you, giggling. And may I say that you is very cute.” Said the female ferret with a giggle. 

“Thank you, I work out.” Said Trip, flexing his muscle. The action only causes the ferret to giggle more.

“Look likes Trip is busting his moves.” Whispered Bev.

“Its about time.” Whispered Edie.

Jade heard what her friends said and also heard the conversation between Trip and the female ferret. A part of Jade felt jealous. She knows that Trip is just being nice, and he has the habit of complementing pets (female) who take care of their fangs. He complement her every times on hers. But Jade kept her eyes on the female ferret, just in case she try something funny.

“My name is Trip by the way.” Said Trip, introducing himself. 

“My name is Bella.” Said Bella, who gave Trip a sexy look.

Trip being Trip didn’t think much of the look and so played it off. Trip thanked Bella once more and lead everyone into the movie theater. Jade gave Bella one last look before entering the building. Trip and Quincy treated the girls with the snacks, paying for them. They first walked into the Zootopia 2 movie room. Edie and Bev sat together in the front row, the row behind them seated Quincy and Roxie and the row behind them seated Trip and Jade. There were a good amount of pets present, the room was ¾ full. The movie started.  
.  
.  
.  
“The others thought you were flirting with Bella.” Whispered Jade, half way into the movie.

Trip turn his attention toward Jade, a confusing look on his face.

“Really? I didn’t notice. But I wasn’t flirting, I was only being nice.” Whispered Trip, not wanting Jade to think the wrong idea.

Jade rolled her eyes. The black feline took a look around, her friends are still watching the movie, and so are everyone else. And the theater is really dark, making Jade almost invisible. Seeing that the course is clear, Jade quickly kissed Trip. The kissed only lasted for a few seconds. Jade break away from the kiss and stretch across Trip, pretending to grab the bucket of popcorn. Jade lean in and whispered into her mate’s right ear.

“I know, but just in case you might forget who you belong to. Here’s a reminder.” Said Jade who bit Trip neck. The hamster gasped and felt his entire body when stiff and then hot.

Trip is by no means a masochistic, but for reasons unknown to him. He love it when Jade (or any females with fangs) bite him and mark him as their own. He himself love to leave love bite on Jade, making the whole world knows that she belong to him. Jade release Trip’s neck and sat back down, pretending like nothing have happened. Trip growled, but not a growl of anger, more like a growl of excitement. Jade heard the growl, it causes her fur to stand on end and brought a tingling sensation below her stomach. 

Trip quickly took a look around and saw that no one is looking. He also lean into Jade, pretending to grab a snack. He stop by her ears and whisper into her ear.

“My team vs your team on golf. If my team win then you will be my maid for the day.” Whispered Trip. The sentence made Jade entire body heated up. The competition between Jade and Trip have become so unique.

“And if I win?” whispered back Jade.

Trip smile and took back his seat. He took out his cellphone, unlocking the device, he then open the gallery app and did a quick search. Trip found the picture he was look for and show it to Jade. The feline eyes widen in surprise.

“It can’t be?” asked Jade in a whisper. 

“It is. My cousin found it last month and I brought it from him. I was going to surprise you with it on your birthday.” Said Trip in a whisper.

“Your on.” Said Jade, not even thinking about it. She need that item. It could truly complete her collection.

Trip smile only grew. This is going to be fun. The movie finally ended. Everyone stood up and exit the room.

“The girls and I are going to freshen up before we watch the next movie. Be back in 10 boys.” Said Edie, who led the girls into the ladies bathroom. 

“I actually got to go too.” Said Quincy. 

“Eh.” Said Trip.

The two boys also walked toward the direction of the bathroom.  
.  
.  
.  
Female bathroom 

Roxie sigh in relief as she exit the bathroom stall. The terrier then walked up toward the sink to wash her paws. Edie and Bev are also standing in front of a sink, Edie fixing her appearance and Bev checking her teeth for any food that may be stuck in her teeth. Jade have already finished her business and is standing a few feet away from her friends. The bathroom door open, and in walked Bella. The ferret gasped when she notice Trip’s friends. Jade squinted at the ferret as she walked toward Edie, Bev and Roxie.

“Hi, my name is Bella. We kinda meet earlier.” Said Bella.

“Oh right, you’re the ticket seller. Hi Bella, my name is Bev and this is Roxie, Edie and Jade.” Said Bev who introduced everyone too Bella.

“Nice to meet you all. I know this is weird, especially since we’re in the bathroom and all. But I really wanted to ask you all about Trip.” Said Bella, who flush brightly. 

“What about him?” asked Jade, who tried to sound nonchalant.

“Let me guess. You like our friend Trip, do you fear?” asked Edie, with a knowing smile across her face.

“I…..actually do. Can you please tell me if he is currently seeing some pet?” Asked Bella.

“He isn’t. He is actually the only member in our group without a special some pet. Well Jade too, but we plan on changing that.” Said Bev.

“Not happening.” Quickly responded Jade.

“That’s great. Can you please give him my phone number and tell him that I am interesting.” Said Bella, who held out a piece of paper.

Every fiber of Jade’s being wanted her to grab that piece of paper and tear it to shreds. But she stop herself, she didn’t want to make a scene and both her and Trip were waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell their friends about them. Now isn’t that time.

“Sure thing Bella. I think you two would make a cute couple. And you really seems like a nice pet.” Said Edie, who took the piece of paper into her beak and placed it into her purse. 

“Thank you so much!” squealed Bella, who hugged Edie, Bev and Roxie (who more than gladly hug back the ferret). Bella tried to hug Jade, but the black feline hissed at the ferret. Bella quickly stopped in her track, too afraid. Bella instead laughed nervously and ran through the door.

“Jade! That wasn’t nice.” Child Edie.

“I don’t like hugs from unknown pets.” Answered Jade.

“Well if things work out, Bella will be apart of the groups.” Said Bev.

{Yeah right. Never in a million year.} Thought Jade.

The four females exit the bathroom. They soon meet up with Trip and Quincy, who were waiting in front of the room door, waiting for them. Edie flew and stopped in front of Trip. The hamster watched as his bird friend reach into her purse and pull out a piece of paper. Edie held out the paper toward Trip, who stare at the paper in confusion. Trip shrugged his shoulders and took the paper, opening it up. A phone number is written on the paper.

“Huh?” asked Trip.

“Bella said that she really like you and wanted to ask you out on a date. She ask us to give you her phone number and told you to call her when you are ready.” Explained Edie.

Trip stare at the paper then toward his friends. He stare at Jade the longest, seeing that his mate doesn’t like the situation at all. Trip clear his throat and pocket the piece of paper.

“Cool!” said Trip, playing it off like it was nothing. 

“Don’t let this opportunity slip away Trip. This can be good for you.” Said Bev.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Said Trip.

“Come on guys, the movie is about to start.” Said Quincy.

Trip watched as Quincy, Bev, Edie and Roxie all enter the room. As Jade started toward the door, Trip held out the piece of paper. Jade didn’t hesitate and quickly attracted her paws and tear the paper into hundred of pieces. Jade sigh and smile. Trip whistle over a cleaner to clean up the mess. When the cleaner, a dog, finished cleaning up the shredded papers; Trip tipped the cleaner handsomely. Both him and Jade enter the movie room.

The figure sniffed. They saw what took place. The figure cried out and ran away. Her heart is torn and she will never forgive Trip or Jade for what they have done.

Author notes: And there you have it. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had other stories to write and set up and work was really taxing. The next chapter won’t be posted until I post the next chapter of my other story, Kung Fu Panda: A New World Order, which you guys can check out, I really would like it if you do and help support it. With that being said, thank you guys so much and I can’t wait to see you all again. And Happy New Year too everyone and may God Bless you All. 

Crusader. Is. Out.  
Jesus. Is. Love.


	5. Chapter 5

A Strange Love 

Author notes: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I want to first thank the good Lord for giving me the strength to write this story. I next want to thank you all for supporting me and this story. It really means a lot to me. Anyways enjoy. 

Puck Puck Golf Course

Trip is exciting, no, he’s pumped. They finally arrived at Puck Puck Golf Course. He quickly paid the cashier, 18 holes. He will not lose. They all split into two team. Team Quincy vs Team Trip. Quincy’s teammates consists of Jade and Bev. Trip’s teammates consists of Roxie and Edie. Jade walked behind Trip, purposely rubbing her fur against his. It send a shiver down the rodent back. Jade smile, leaning toward her mate’s left ear.

“Don’t forget our bet, lover boy.” Whispered Jade. Trip only smirked. 

“When I make you wear that maid outfit, you won’t be wearing any panty.” Whispered back Trip. Jade blushed heavily, even though they don’t normally wear clothes here unless it’s for special occasions. But to wear a maid outfit without underwear. The thought alone is turning Jade on.

“You’ll have to win first.” Whispered Jade. Who took a quick glance around, no one is in sight. The black feline quickly bit Trip’s left ear and gave it a nibble. Trip gasped and his right leg began to thumped. Jade smirk and quickly release the rodent ear, walking away. Trip watched the feline, the way she walked and shark her sexy hips at the same time.

“I plan too.” Said Trip.

Everyone stood on the golf field. Trip’s team stood on the left, Quincy’s team stood on the right. Trip stood before his team, a look of determination on his face.

“Okay listen up team. We are going out there and we are going to win. Take no prisoners, show no mercy. Fight! Win!” shouted Trip.

“Yeah, you guys are going down!!!” shouted Roxie.

“Indeed.” Said Edie.

“Should we be worried?” asked Bev.

“Nah.” Said Jade.

“I wouldn’t worry. We have good luck Jade with us.” Said Quincy. 

Hole 1

First up is Jade for team Quincy. Jade held the golf club in between her mouth and teeth. Her body stood still, her breathing is steady. Jade pull back and then move forward, hitting the small golf ball. The ball leave the ground and took flight. It flew far away, staying in the air for a few seconds before coming back down to earth. The small white ball hit the green grass, rolling toward the pole with a hole. It landed in the hole.

“Nice one Jade, hole in one.” Said Bev. Jade shrugged her shoulders and walked back toward her team. Next up is Trip. Trip for reason reasons unknown is currently wearing a white cap, white sleeveless gloves and white golfing shoes along with a vest. Trip placed his golf ball on the pin and gave a few practice swing.

“Forth!!!” shouted Trip, who swung his golf club, hitting the golf ball. The ball when high into the air, staying in the air far longer than Jade’s ball. It came down and landed straight into the hole.

“Hooray! Good hit Trip. Hole in one!” cheered Roxie.

“It’s game time.” Said Trip.

Hole 2

Quincy hummed. Staring at the many options of golf club.

“Which one?” asked Quincy to no one else. The young goat closed his eyes, gave his body a little twirl and reach out blindly with a hoof. He somehow pull out the right club. Quincy took his spot, placing the golf ball on the pin, his setup is exactly like Jade’s. Quincy pull back and hit the golf ball, it flew far away, landing a few feet away from the hole.

“Nice shot Quincy.” Said Bev. Quincy spat the golf club out of his mouth before answering his teammate.

“Thanks Bev.” Said Quincy. Who walked toward the hole and ball. Quincy did the same position and gently tap the golf ball, it slowly rolled toward the hole, landing in the hole.

“Nice, we’re up by two strokes. Your turn Roxie.” Said Trip. The terrier dog (or pup) eagerly barked and randomly choose a golf club. Roxie placed the ball on the pin and shouted.

“Forth!!” yelled Roxie, who setup is similar to Jade’s and Quincy. Roxie pulled back her head and swung at the ball, hard. Unfortunately Roxie missed the ball and released her club, which went flying high into the air and landing in a lake one hundred feet away. Trip stare at Roxie with wide open eyes and hanging mouth. Edie gently closed the hamster mouth.

“Um, Edie?” Asked Trip.

“Yeah Trip.” Answered Edie.

“Roxie is not good at golfing is she?” asked Trip.

“She is very fast, and is great at bowling.” Said Edie, trying to avoid the question. Trip turn around and stare Edie in her eyes.

“Is Roxie Good At Golf?” asked Trip.

“Sigh…..no she’s not.” Answered Edie.

[I’m doom!] Thought Trip. Roxie setup the ball and grab a new golf club, the terrier swung once more, this time hitting the golf ball, it landed mid field toward the hole. It took Roxie a total of seven swing before she finally landed the golf ball into the hole.

“Hooray!!!” cheered Roxie.

“Well done Roxie my dear.” Also cheered Edie. Trip cheered too, but not as loud. The hamster glanced at Jade. Said feline saw him glancing at her. Jade wink at the hamster and show him her perfectly white teeth and fangs.

[I am not losing this bet] thought Trip.

Hole 3

Bev placed the golf ball onto the pin, same position as her two previous friends. Bev’s stare at the golf ball. The golf club held tightly in her mouth, her breathing is steady. Bev pulled back her head and then moved it forward, hitting the ball. The ball flew high into the air, coming back down and landing fifty feet away from the hole.

“Nice one Bev.” Said Quincy. Bev smile and quickly ran toward the golf ball. She got into position and hit the ball once more, the ball rolled and landed into the hole. Bev spat out her club and began to dance.

“You’re up Edie. We need a hole in one or two strokes.” Said Trip. Edie nod her head and flew toward the set of golf clubs. Edie examine each one before picking out a club with a huge end. Edie flew toward her spot, placing the golf ball onto the pin. Edie took the end of the golf club into her beak and flap her wings, hovering a few feet above the ground. Edie pulled back and then moved forward, swinging the club and hitting the ball. The golf ball when further than anyone’s hits, landing once inches away from the hole.

“Dang it!” yelled Trip. Edie flew toward her golf ball and gave it a gentle tab of her golf club. The golf ball fell into the hole.

“Whoo way to go Edie!!” cheered Roxie. Edie smile and did a few curtsey. 

[Well, we’re not done yet. Maybe we can still win. If Edie continues to play like this and I keep hitting hole in one. Then we just might win this game. Or at least goes into a draw.] Thought Trip. 

Hole 10

Jade swing her golf club, hitting the golf ball, which landed a few feet away from the hole. The feline quickly walked toward the hole and puck the ball into the hole. Both Quincy and Bev cheered for the black cat. Trip wrote the number of strokes Jade made, which is two. Trip smile, his team is only down by two strokes. If he make his next shot a hole in one, then he would closed the gap. Trip ran toward the bag of club, picking out the perfect club. The hamster walked into position and placed his golf ball onto the pin.

Jade hummed. She knows that her mate can closed the gap between their teams if he make this shot. It worries Jade a bit. The black feline smile, she knows exactly what to do to throw off her mate. It’s a bit of a Edie and not really Jade’s style but it would work. The black feline walked toward their golf cart. Waiting. She didn’t have to wait long. Trip looked toward the hole, but also spotted his mate, who is standing off to the side. Their eyes connect.

[Perfect] thought Jade. Who started to do some……interesting stretches. The way the feline is currently stretching her body, exposing her delicate form. No one except Trip (and a few male pets) is currently looking at Jade. Jade smile and did the dog position, raising her butt high in the air. Trip’s eyes widen and he accidentally swung at the golf ball. He hit the ball but it flew way off course and he also released his golf club, which flew into the same lake that Roxie's one went into.

Jade really made a show, she knows that her mate will make her pay for her tricks later but it will all be worth it. Jade made one final stretch, showing off her beautiful and perfect body. Giving Trip a small view of something that made the hamster entire body heat up. Jade wink at him and casually walked toward her team. Trip blinked once, then twice. The hamster shake his head trying to clear the image but said image is struck into his brains.

[Why that sneaky little vixen] thought Trip. It took the poor hamster almost ten strokes before he finally landed the ball into the hole. The gap between their team growing.

Hole 18

Trip can’t believe this. Every time he and his team (Edie mainly) try to close the gap between them, Jade would get his attention. Showing off her body, her sexy, delicious body. Her past one had her laying on her back, her eyes half closed, a sexy sexy smile on her face and her front paws tuck in closed to her chest and her leg opened wide. Trip literally nose bleed and had to ran into the lake, cooling off his hot body. It had Quincy, Bev, Roxie and Edie a bit concerned but he told them that he was fine and was trying to get back his favorite golf club back.

Trip kissed his teeth. His team is down by 20 strokes. Most of them caused by him, and not Roxie. Bev placed her golf ball onto the pin, she swung, hitting the golf ball, it flew high and far into the air, landing ten feet away from the hole. Trip can’t believe it, he is losing, at golf, a sport that he dominate at. He angry, not at Jade. No he is angry at himself for letting Jade easily get to him. He knows he can also get to her, but he need to be physical to do it.

Bev and Quincy all cheered as Bev made the last shot. Trip sigh and clapping his paws with the rest of his friends. A good match, even if it didn’t went as well as he wanted it too.

•••••••

Trip and Quincy watched as the girls left them, going toward the direction of the bathroom.

“I wonder what they do in there? Do they talk about us? Or talk about the latest trends?” asked Trip.

“Hmmm…..I hope it’s good.” Answered Quincy. 

Girls bathroom 

Jade exit the stall. All her friend are finished. Jade hopped onto the sink counter, turning on the faucet to wash her paws.

“Jade darling, we are heading out now. We will be waiting for you at the exit along with the boys.” Said Edie.

“Yeah, cool. I will be finished in a few minutes.” Said Jade. Bev, Edie and Roxie all exit the bathroom, leaving Jade all alone. Or so she thought. The bathroom stall right behind her open, revealing Bella. The ferret stare at Jade’s back and her reflection. Jade is surprise to see the ferret and she doesn’t seem too happy. Jade continues to wash her paws, while keeping her eyes on Bella's reflection. The female ferret closed the bathroom stall door, hard. She then walked toward the sink, hopping on the seat next to Jade. Bella turn on the faucet, washing her paws.

“Hello Jade. Fancy meeting you here.” Said Bella.

“I could be saying the same to you, Bella.” Said Jade. Both females turn off the faucet and then grab the hand towel available as the side, drying off their paws.

“So did Trip get my letter?” asked Bella. Who is staring into the mirror.

“He did.” Answered Jade, who is also staring into the mirror. Bella nod her head.

“And what did he say?” asked Bella.

“I don’t think you should ask me. Maybe you should wait……”

Bella cut Jade off. “I saw what you did. He gave you the paper and you tore it to shreds!” yelled Bella, who turn her head toward Jade, staring at the black feline with hatred in her eyes. Jade saw this but stayed cool and emotionless. 

“Sigh…..do you want to know the truth?” asked Jade, still staring into the mirror.

“Yes!” demanded Bella.

“The truth is, Trip is not interesting in you. He was just being nice to you, that’s all. He gave me the paper because he already told me that he is not interesting and so I tore it up. And no, we’re not dating. My “boyfriend” is a raccoon. But Trip and I are best friends. We trust each other, this was just the best way of turning you down without hurting you.” Explained Jade, who lied through her teeth for most of her explanation. Bella stare got worse. The ferret extracted her claws. Jade instincts kicked in and her claws also extracted on their own. The two stare each other down.

“Jade, what is taking you so l…..huh, Bella?” asked Roxie. The terrier have walked into a confrontation that she doesn’t have any clue too. Jade relax and re-attract her claws. Bella doing the same.

“Sigh….if you don’t believe me, then go and ask him.” Said Jade.

“I will.” Said Bella, who hopped off her seat and ran out of the door. Roxie looked toward the door and then Jade, multiple times.

“Did I interrupt something? Why was Bella here? And what were you two talking about?” asked Roxie. Jade didn’t answered her best friend and instead, hopped off her seat and walked toward the door.

“Let go and find out.” Answered Jade, who walked away with Roxie closed behind. 

•••••••

Jade and Roxie arrive just in time to see Bella telling Trip that she like him and would love to go on a date with him. Trip nervously scratch behind his head before answering, shocking most of his friends and Bella.

“Um….listen Bella, you’re a very attractive pet but I am not interesting. I’m sorry if my way seems like I was flirting but trust me when I say that wasn’t my intention. I was just being nice.” Explained Trip.

Bev, Edie and Roxie all ohh at the poor ferret. At first Bella started to cry but then her sadness quickly turn into anger. Bella pushed Trip down, causing the hamster to fell backward onto his butt. Trip yelped in pain and looked up toward a very steaming ferret.

“You piece of trash! How dear you use me like this! Making me think that you were interesting in me! Only to play with my emotions! I hate you Trip!” yelled Bella at the top of her lungs. The female ferret extracted both her claws, causing the hamster to gulped in fear. But before Bella could do anything, Jade appear between the two, hissing at the ferret. Next was Roxie who appear beside Jade, growling at Bella. And lastly Bev and beside Jade, striking a Kung Fu post. Edie and Quincy helped Trip toward his paws.

“I don’t take to kindly to bullies.” Hissed Jade.

“Snarled, yeah. Trip say that he was sorry and told you that wasn’t his intention. You didn’t have to act like a big meanie.” Growled Roxie.

“Hiyah, no one pushes our friends around except us.” Said Bev.

“Thanks girls…….wait what?” said Trip, who was disturb by Bev last statement. Bella snarled at the girls, not backing down. The girls hissed and growled back at Bella, not backing down either. Bella stare daggers at both Jade and then Trip. She knows that if she was to fight, she would obviously lose. Bella cautiously took a few steps back.

“This isn’t over Trip. Do you hear me!” yelled Bella. The ferret break out into a sprint, running away from Trip and company.

“So much for a friendly day out huh?” said Trip.

“She was very rude. I know not everyone is used to being rejected but man, show some class.” Said Bev, who got back down on all fours. Jade and Roxie also took a more relaxing position, the threat is gone.

“Yeah. And thanks girls for saving me. You know I would never ever hit a woman. Even if she was about to kill me.” Said Trip.

“You can repay us by buying us dinner tonight.” Said Bev with a smile.

“Hehe, sound fair. Where too next girls?” asked Trip.

•••••••

The sun has long set, bring the cool darkness. Trip took his special Onyx stone out of his secret spot. The hamster placed it into his backpack, sealing the bag and placing it over his shoulders. It been one hour since they all had dinner, with Trip and Quincy dropping off everyone toward their home. Except for Roxie, who the boys dropped off at Austin’s placed. Trip text Jade as soon as he reach home, telling her that he will be there soon along with her prize for “winning” their bet. Trip is still angry that he lost his chance of seeing his mate in a sexy, revealing outfit. But there is always next time.

[Eh, you win some and you lost some.] Thought Trip. The hamster quickly make his way toward the exit downstairs, he stop as he held the door open.

“Quincy! I am heading out for the night, will be back in the morning. Don’t worry, I will locked the door behind me!” yelled Trip.

“Okay Trip, stay safe!” yelled back Quincy, who is inside his room. Trip walked outside and closed then locked the door behind him. The hamster quickly ran toward his destination.

•••••••

Knock knock

Jade press the paused button on her tv remote, hopping down from her sofa and walking toward the door. The feline took a peep from the peep hole before opening the door for her mate. Trip quickly ran into the house as Jade closed and locked the door behind them. Trip quickly placed his backpack on the ground and took out the very rare Onyx stone. Jade gasped when she saw the stone. Her collection is truly complete.

“Its beautiful.” Said Jade, as Trip placed the small stone into her paws.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Said Trip truthfully. His complement made Jade blush. And Trip being so close in front of her actually see it. It made the hamster grin. Jade clear her throat and usher the hamster into the living room while she placed the onyx stone with the rest of her gems. Jade return and saw that Trip is seated on the sofa. The feline easily hopped onto the sofa, joining her mate.

Jade scream out in surprise as Trip tackle her into the sofa. Jade is laying down on her back and Trip stood above her. Trip snarled, which send a shiver down Jade’s spine. The hamster quickly grab hold of the feline right ear into his mouth, nibbling on it. Jade gasped and then purred. Trip release her ear and began to place rough kisses all over her chest and neck.

[Yap, I made him hornier than normal. Will need to wear a scarf for awhile] thought Jade, as Trip bit a very sensitive area. Jade moan loudly and ache her body into her mate. Trip wouldn’t have any of that. The hamster gently placed his paw between them and gently pushed her mate back down into the sofa. Jade felt cold. She knows that her mate is making her pay for what she did today. Trip stood up, watching his panting mate. He can see the want in her eyes. Gosh he want her so badly, but he want her to suffer just a little.

“Yawned…..man, I sure is sleepy. What do you saw we head to bed?” asked Trip with a smile across his face. Jade’s eyes widen in both shock and surprise. The feline look up, her mate only smile back at her.

[Dang you Trip. But two can play at this game] thought Jade. The feline grab hold of the hamster before he knew what hit him and tackle him onto the sofa, Jade is now on top. Jade lean toward her mate’s left ear and whispered something into his ear. Trip’s eyes widen and his want for her triple. Jade moved away, a smile on her beautiful face.

“Do we have a deal?” asked Jade. Trip didn’t answered her verbally, he instead capture the feline's soft lips. The two send the entire night, kissing, holding and half explore each others body.

•••••••

Bella smile and walked away. The raccoon ate happily behind her. Now she knows the truth about Jade and Scoot relationship. She will definitely used this to her advantage.

Author notes: And there you have it, sorry it took so long. Oh and don’t worry, the rated M stuff (lemon) will come soon. Just wait. Anyway, thank you all for supporting me and my story. Any questions or requests just PM me or leave your review. Until next time.

Crusader. Is. Out.  
Jesus. Is. Love.


	6. Chapter 6

A Strange Love 

Author notes: Hello everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of A Strange Love. This chapter is going to be focused on the upcoming wedding. I hope you all enjoy, oh and sorry it took me so long to update. Been really busy with a few stories, and work. Anyways, enjoy.

Jade and Roxie apartment 

Jade is currently taking a nap on her couch, the apartment is empty, not a single sound could be heard. Jade slightly shift her position, now laying down on her side. This is the life.

BANG!

The front door flew open. “Jade! Wake up!” yelled an excited Roxie. The black feline yowled in surprise and fell off the couch. Jade landed hard on her back, stars were circling around the black feline head. Jade gave her head a few shake before slowly standing up on all four paws and glaring at her best friend/roommate.

“Roxie. You have ten seconds to explain to me why you woke me up. And if your answer isn’t worth it, then you will be sleeping outside tonight.” Said Jade.

“Oh but it is. Today is the day for us to go dress shopping for the wedding.” Answered Roxie.

“Today? But I thought we had more time?” asked Jade.

“We did, but Ray was able to move the days up. So today we are going shopping for the wedding dresses. Two days from now will be the bachelor party and the day after, the wedding!” explained Roxie, who is even more exciting than ever. Jade groan. She had plans for tonight and now her plans are ruin.

“When and where?” asked Jade.

“Now. Everyone are waiting for us at the Biggest Pet Mall. I was asked to fetch you.” Answered Roxie.

“Sigh, fine, just let me quickly use the bathroom and we can go.” Said Jade, who walked toward the direction of the bathroom.

“You got it Master Jade.” Said Roxie. The terrier sat down in front of the door and waited for her best friend/roommate. It only took Jade 5 minutes to finished up her business in the bathroom before exiting and walking back toward Roxie. The two exit the apartment, with Jade locking the door behind them. Roxie led them toward the taxi that she came in. The two got in and the driver, a male rabbit, started the engine.

“Where too ladies?” asked the driver.

“The Biggest Pet Mall please.” Answered Roxie. The male rabbit nod his head and drove them toward their destination.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Biggest Pet Mall 

The taxi stopped in front of the Mall. Both Jade and Roxie exit the cab. Roxie quickly pay the driver and the two walked into the mall. As they enter the mall, Roxie quickly spotted her friends. Jade also saw them and is surprise to see all the brides groomsmen (Trip, Quincy and Austin). Along with the soon to be married couple, Roman and Ray. Jade and Roxie both walked up toward them.

“Hello Jade, glad you can make it.” Said Edie.

“Sigh….let’s just get this over with.” Said Jade.

“Sure. So here’s the plan. First we boys will go and get our suits. You ladies will also accompanying us and tell us of what you think is best. Then we will get a quick bite to eat. And finally you ladies will go and check on your dresses and then another quick snack. And finally we will all go and check on the rings and then we can call it a day.” Explained Roman.

“Quick and simple.” Said Ray, who nuzzled her fiancee.

“Cool. Lead the way dude.” Said Trip. Roman nod his head and took lead.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Suits R Us

Jade glare at the sign hanging above the building. The feline sigh and follow everyone into the building. As they all enter, a bell hanging above the door ring, signaling their entrance.

“Just one minute.” Said a voice. Jade took this time to examine the store. Rows upon rows of male suits stood before them. From business suit, to wedding tuxedo, to even funeral suits. All rows are set by the types of events and by size and colors. A male peacock with dark green feathers, multi colored tail and dark red eyes appear before them. He is dressed in a very stylish green suit.

“Welcome to Suits R Us. My name is Shen, how can I be of service?” asked Shen.

“Hello Shen, my name is Roman. I have an appointment for suit fitting.” Said Roman.

“Oh yes, Mr. Roman. This is a very special day for you indeed. Please right this way.” Said Shen, who led the group toward the wedding suit section. Suits of all colors and sizes stood before them. Shen turn around, facing the group. Shen then took out a measuring tape.

“Now who are all the bridegroom?” asked Shen. Trip, Austin and Quincy all lifted up their paws. In a flash, Shen is measuring all three, writing down their measurements. Shen nod his head and then walked toward Roman, doing the same. Shen once again nod his head and smile at everyone.

“That feel weird.” Said Austin. Not used to a male measuring him.

“Eh, you get use to it.” Said Trip.

“Now, what type of suit and the color will be used in this wedding?” Asked Shen.

“I think a tuxedo will more than do.” Answered Ray.

“Yeah, and I am thinking of maybe dark grey for me and light grey for the men’s.” Said Roman.

“Say no more.” Said Shen, who clapped his two wings together. Three male rabbits appear and grab hold of Quincy, Trip and Austin and placed them into three rooms. Shen then led Roman into another room. The sounds of clothes being put on and Trip saying some colorful words were heard. Ten minutes later, Trip, Quincy and Austin all exit the room, all three wearing a light grey tuxedo with a grey rose pin on their right upper chest and a grey handkerchief on the left.

The guys examine themselves in a full body mirror. All three looking really sharp.

“Not bad.” Said Trip.

“I look the texture.” Said Quincy.

“Man, I look good. What do you girls think?” asked Austin. The boys turn toward the girls. Roxie is practically drooling over how handsome her mate look. The tuxedo just making him more handsome. Jade has a dark blush across her face. Trip is already considered cute to many. But he is adorable in his tux. Jade had to gulp and clear her throat before nodding her head. Roman soon exit out of his changing room, dress exactly the same as the guys except for his suit being of a darker grey. Ray meow at her mate and started to fan herself.

“Now that is hot.” Said Ray, who wanted to tear that tuxedo off her mate and take him right there. Ray had to shake her head, clearing out her naughty thoughts.

“We’ll take them.” Said Roman. All four males went back into the dressing room and carefully took off their tuxes. Roman paid for the suits and everyone soon exit the store. Jade took out her phone, the time reads 12:00 on the dot.

“Where to for lunch?” asked Ray.

“I know a good restaurant. It’s on the third floor and the price is reasonable.” Answered Edie.

“Let’s go then.” Said Bev. The group took the elevator up toward the third floor. Edie now leading the group. They soon came upon a restaurant called Quality Cooking 4 U. Again Jade glare at the sign, rolling her eyes. Edie led the group in. A waitress, who happens to be a female parrot, flew toward them.

“Arr, welcome to Quality Cooking 4 U. My name is Polly and I will be your waitress. Table for 9?” asked Polly.

“Yes dear.” Answered Edie. Polly nod her head and grab a few menu, leading the group toward a large clothed table. Everyone took their seats in this order, Roman, Ray, Jade, Edie, Bev, Roxie, Austin, Quincy and Trip. Polly handed them all a menu each, then took out a pen and notebook.

“Arr, what will it be folks?” asked Polly.

“I will have a carrot salad.” Ordered Ray.

“Meatloaf for me please.” Ordered Roman.

“A bowl of tuna for me.” Ordered Jade.

“Pumpkin seed for me dear.” Ordered Edie

“I will have the seaweed salad please and thank you.” Ordered Bev.

“Meatballs for me.” Ordered Roxie.

“Same here please.” Said Austin with a smile.

“A vegetable salad for me please.” Ordered Quincy.

“And I will have the fruit salad with a side of peanuts.” Ordered Trip.

“Arr, coming right up.” Said Polly, who flew off toward the direction of the kitchen. A few minutes have passed before Polly return with a mug of orange juice and several cups. Polly pour a cup each for everyone before leaving once more.

“This place is not bad Edie. How comes you locate this place?” asked Bev.

“It’s actually Carmella who suggested it. She always come here to eat after a show. The first time she brought me here was one month ago. And I have been coming around at least once a week.” Said Edie.

“Well the atmosphere is very relaxing, and I like it.” Said Ray who took a sip of her juice.

“Eh, I give it a 6 out of 10. It could be less crowded and more darker.” Said Jade, who tap her glass of orange juice. Trip saw this. The hamster spotted Polly and wave her over. Trip silently spoke to the parrot. Polly smile and nod her head before flying away. Polly return a minute later with a bowl of milk, which she placed before Jade. Jade smile and move her cup toward the side and started to drink her milk.

It took ten minutes before everyone food came. Polly placed everyone food before them and refill their cups and bowl. Polly excused herself, flying toward another table. They all ate, chat and overall enjoy each other’s company. Roman and Ray paid for everyone. Trip left behind a big tip for the waitress, and the group left.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Beauty Is 4 Me.

Jade groan loudly.

{These names just keep getting more ridiculous.} Thought Jade, who follow everyone into the building. As they all enter, a female hamster with light brown and white fur, blue eyes and is currently wearing a beautiful yellow sundress and wearing glasses appear before the group.

“Hello and welcome to Beauty Is 4 Me. My name is Pamela, how can I help you?” Asked Pamela.

“Hello. My name is Ray, I have an appointment today.” Said Ray.

“Oh right, right, Ms. Ray. I have been expecting you. Please can you and all your bridesmaids please follow me.” Said Pamela. Ray nod her head and follow the hamster, along with Jade, Roxie, Edie and Bev. They all enter through a door. The girls enter the room and heard the door closed and locked behind them. Pamela grab hold of a measuring tape and started to measure everyone one by one. She also took their height and weight. When Pamela was finished, she nod her head, smiling.

“So, what color and style of wedding dress would you prefer Ms. Ray?” asked Pamela.

“Well I was thinking a white Ballgown, with white tied slippers shoes, and a flower design at the right side of the hip. And for the ladies, a mini golden dress, along with golden shoes and a cute bow at the back of the dress.” Answered Ray.

Pamela giggle and nod her head. “Very well Ms. Ray.” Said Pamela who snap her paws. A few hamsters appear out of now where and stood behind Pamela.

“Let us being.” Said Pamela with a smirk.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Hey Roman, I got to ask. Why did you two up the wedding?” asked Trip.

“Yeah, I also want to know. And where is your best man?” asked Quincy.

“Well, to answer your question Quincy. My best man is back at home in the human world and told me that he can’t make it before the wedding. And to answer your question Trip. We had everything prepared from last week. And to wait another two weeks just seems too long. And Ray was getting nervous that something bad might happen, with my best man being an example. So we decided to push up the wedding.” Explained Roman.

“Right, that’s understandable. But who will plan the bachelorette party? Wasn’t that also your best man job?” asked Trip.

“It is, or was. But I have a friend of mine who have already plan something for us two days from now.” Answered Roman.

“And then in three day from now, the first wedding ever in Paw Tucket, and our Littlest Pet World. You is making history Roman.” Said Austin with a smile.

“Yeah. This is the biggest chapter of my life. I just don’t want anything bad to happen.” Said Roman, a sad smile on his face.

“I wouldn’t worry dude. As long as you both love each other’s and your feelings for each other’s is strong enough, then there’s nothing to fear.” Said Trip, who is looking at some maid outfit. He is debating on which one would look good on Jade.

{There all would look good on her. I think I might buy them all.} Thought Trip.

“You’re right Trip. We both love each other, even when we fight and argue. We care deeply for one another and will support each other to the very end.” Said Roman.

“Exactly. And why don’t you show her how much you care by buying her one of these.” Said Trip with a smirk across his face. Roman saw exactly what it was that Trip is pointing at. The older canine eyes widen and a dark blush appear across his face. The maid outfit that Trip is holding is short, very short. It would reveal more fur on his mate and show off all her sexy features. Naughty thoughts started to appear inside Roman’s head. The older canine gave his head a quick shake, clearing his throat.

“Um…..its a little too short.” Said Roman.

“I agree.” Said Austin, who also have a dark blush across his face. Trip rolled his eyes and place the outfit back. The guys continue to talk about anything that comes to their mind. Just enjoying each other’s company. Half an hour have passed before Pamela exit through the door.

“Presenting, the Bride and bridesmaids.” Said Pamela. First to walk out is Edie, follow by Bev, Roxie and Jade. Trip, Quincy and Austin jaws all dropped to the ground. A dark blush on both Trip’s and Austin’s faces. All the girls are wearing a beautiful golden mini dress with special golden shoes and a beautiful bow. The girls are also wearing light makeup that brings out their beauty. 

{Oh my friggin gosh, I am so turn on right now!} Thought Trip, who felt every muscles in his body telling him to grab Jade and take her right there and then. The girls, Jade including did a little twirl. The dress showing a few more inches of fur/feather/scales. Ray finally walked out, wearing her beautiful white Ballgown wedding dress. Roman also found his jaws hitting the ground and a dark blush across his face. Roman crawl toward his mate, drop on his knees and held her paw.

“Please marry me now.” Said Roman. Ray grin and wink at her mate, bobbing him on his nose gently. 

“Only three more days you naughty dog. Ms. Pamela, I will take the dresses.” Said Ray. Pamela nod her head and directed the girls back into the room. Another 10 minutes have passed before the girls exit the room, no dress but their makeup still on. Ray paid for the dresses and everyone left the store.

“Let’s go straight toward the ring store and call it a day. I am not really that hungry.” Suggested Roman.

“Actually, that is a good idea. I have a few errands to do this evening.” Said Edie.

“Same here. I have to go and visit my owner soon.” Said Austin.

“Then it’s settle, next stop the ring store and then we can call it a day.” Said Trip. Everyone nod their heads in agreement and walked toward the ring store. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

To Ring or not to Ring

“Okay I think everyone name their store because they are too lazy to actually think.” Said Jade. The group enter the ring store. A male pet iguana wearing a business suit walked toward them. 

“Hello, my name is Ian. And you must be Roman and Ray I presume. Right this way please.” Said Ian, who lead them toward the counter. Ian walked around the counter and pull out a two blue ring boxes. The iguana open the left box revealing a golden ring with a diamond that shine brightly. Next he open a right box, revealing a golden bracelet with a diamond in the center. They are beautiful.

“So pretty.” Said Roxie.

“Beautiful would be far better my dear. But yes, they are pretty.” Giggle Edie.

“And who is the ring bearer?” asked Ian.

“That would be me.” Answered Bev. Ian nod and handed her a recipe. 

“You can pick them up on the wedding day, 8 AM sharp.” Said Ian.

“Got it. And don’t worry, I will hold onto this paper with my life. I promise.” Said Bev.

“Very well. Pleasure doing business with you.” Said Ian who closed both boxes and placed them back under the counter. Everyone exit the store and soon exit the mall.

“Thank you girls for everything. I will see you all in two days for our bachelorette party.” Said Ray. Both Ray and Roman got into a cab and drove off. Trip called two cabs and they drove them back home. The two taxi parked in front of Littlest Pet Shop. Trip paid for everyone.

“Later guys. I have some errands to run. See you all soon.” Said Edie, who flew away.

“Same here everyone, I promise Petunia that I would visit her today. So Trip, I won’t be home tonight.” Said Quincy. 

“No problem Q.” said Trip. Quincy gave Trip a quickly brotherly hug and walked away. Roxie and Austin soon left, saving something about catching a movie. And Bev enter the Littlest Pet Shop. Leaving Trip and Jade all alone. Trip smile and started to walk toward the direction of his apartment, with Jade close behind.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Trip open the door to his apartment, letting Jade inside. Trip quickly enter the apartment and close the door behind them. Jade jumped onto the sofa and lay down on her side. Trip walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later, exit with a tray of snacks. Trip place the snacks down onto the coffee table, grab the TV remote, pressing the on button. The TV came alive. Trip climb onto the sofa and lay behind his mate, placing his paw across her body. The two quietly watch the TV together, enjoying each other’s presence. 

“The wedding day. That’s when we will tell them about us.” Said Trip. Jade turn around, facing her mate.

“Are you sure?” asked Jade. A part of her is happy that they can finally tell their friends about them. But another part of her is afraid. Trip smile and nod his head.

“The wedding is the perfect time and place to reveal us to our friends. We can tell them during the wedding reception. Before they start drinking any alcohol.” Said Trip with a smile.

Jade also smile and nod her head. “That would be great. And I don’t have to worry about the girls setting me up with random guys.” Said Jade.

“And I don’t have to worry about going to jail for beating up said random guys for dating my mate.” Smirked Trip. Jade rolled her eyes at her mate. Trip smile and kiss Jade on top of her forehead. Jade smile and cuddle her mate under his chin. The two soon fell asleep, holding each other closely.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Very well. This will be great. If you is as good as you claim to be then you is hired.” Said a male dog.

“You won’t regret it sir.” Said Bella who smile at the male dog. Said dog is Roman friend who is responsible for planning the bachelorette party. Bella exit the dog’s office. Her plan to win Trip’s heart and embarrass Jade are only two days away. Bella laughed. Her plan is going well.

Author notes: And there you have it. Sorry it took so long. Next chapter will be the bachelorette party and maybe the wedding, depending on how I do it. Until next time.

Crusader. Is. Out.  
Jesus. Is. Love.


End file.
